Todos vs Superman Prime
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Maxi crossover DC/Marvel/Naruto/One Piece/Dragon Ball/Etc. Capitulo 13: Primeras hostilidades. Por cierto, visiten la version de Maestro Taikun, es muy buena y cuenta con mi apoyo
1. Prologo

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Prologo: El fin del mundo.**

La Tierra… un mundo hermoso antaño… hasta que la guerra entre hombres y maquinas la aniquilo… una guerra que las maquinas ganaron… por lo que a causa de la "destrucción del cielo" provocada por los humanos… se creo Matrix… un criadero humano para servir como combustible a las maquinas…

…un elegido… Neo termino el conflicto… más la devastada Tierra aun esta recuperándose de la guerra… por desgracia, maquinas y humanos aun guardan rencores y de vez en cuando… las maquinas, sabedoras de su gran poder… masacran a alguna familia humana que les estorbe…

Nadie sabe que un hombre mira esto con ira… un hombre que busco un mundo perfecto… y fallo, por lo que ahora viaja en la búsqueda de su utopía… y aniquilando a todo lo que este en contra de su idea del universo perfecto… este mundo es un claro ejemplo de lo que el odia… y por eso debe morir…

En la Tierra… una niña llora… hace unos minutos su familia fue brutalmente torturada y asesinada por maquinas renegadas… maquinas que no deseaban la paz con los humanos… la niña solo miraba con miedo a las maquinas que estaban por descuartizarla… cuando estallaron de pronto… la sorpresa fue mayúscula… de pronto un borrón negro voló a toda velocidad destrozando a cuanta maquina encontró en el camino… empezó a girar formando un tremendo tornado y las nubes negras que cubrían la Tierra fueron tragadas…

La niña mira con sorpresa la hermosa luz del Sol… más los enormes cables que circundan la Tierra solo ofrecen un espectáculo horrible… la niña ve al hombre de negro… este le mira y le sonríe, la carga y se la lleva… una inocente en un mundo corrupto… después de volver… las maquinas se han alertado… miles de centinelas van contra él… más solo con una mirada de calor aniquila a la mayoría… y se dirige a la ciudad de las maquinas.

Estas inician su defensa… los humanos ven lo que pasa… y tratan de combatir al extraño, pensando erróneamente que es alguna especie de Cyborg… el se enfada… pero ataca a las maquinas primero… en solo segundos aniquila a miles de millones… las maquinas que mantienen vivas a Matrix son destruidas… junto con los humanos que viven en ella… una nueva guerra empieza… Maquinas y Humanos vs el desconocido…

…pero esta guerra termina muy pronto… decepcionado… él se eleva a gran velocidad por los cielos y se lanza en picada contra el planeta… traspasándolo de lado a lado… provocando una reacción en cadena… solo un par de minutos después… la Tierra y todo lo que habitaba sobre él ha sido destruido… el desconocido mira su obra y decide que este universo debe de volver a reiniciarse… viaja al mismísimo centro del Universo a toda potencia…

…provocando una reacción en cadena que crea un Big Bang aniquilando todo rastro de vida en el… el desconocido se marcha a través del portal del Multiverso… mientras que en otro Universo… un hombre observa… su nombre es Axel Asher… mejor conocido como Access… hasta el momento ha visto morir a 400 Universos y ser perdonados a 100… pero sabe que no tardara mucho en volver a atacar su oponente… un hombre con mente de niño… un hombre que se hace llamar a si mismo Superman Prime… y Access sabe que con el Superman de Tierra 2 muerto… sin Ion y con los Linternas Verdes reducidos por la guerra contra la Corporación Siniestro… nada puede detener a la terrible versión de uno de los mas grandes Héroes del Universo…

…a menos de que pueda reunir a los más hábiles y poderosos guerreros del Multiverso…

Access abre un portal… debe contactar a Donna Troy y empezar a reunir a los que pueda… tal vez no sea como el Monitor… pero al menos intentara algo.

**Continuara.**

Un fic mientras que edito "Apocalipsis Ahora" incluirá personajes de DC (Post Infiniti Crisis), Marvel (Post Civil War), Naruto Shippuden, One Piece, Dragon Ball y algunos otros… este será mas corto, ya que en sí… las historias de Prime no son largas… aunque si muy sangrientas.

En el próximo agregare el perfil de Superman Prime.

Suerte


	2. Capitulo 1: Reunion

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 1: Reunión.**

La Tierra… un hombre mira el cielo, hace mucho que la guerra termino… pero sufrió muchas perdidas… al menos se percato de que el mundo realmente era un lugar hermoso… en eso alguien se acerca a él.

¿Clark?- preguntó una chica rubia vestida con un entallado traje blanco y de prominente escote.

Ho, Power Girl¿A que se debe tu visita?- dijo Clark Kent mientras que se levantaba de la banca donde se había sentado.

Ya paso bastante desde que él se fue… lo extraño mucho ¿Sabes? Kal-L era lo más cercano que tuve a un padre- dijo PW mientras que Clark asentía.

Era el mejor de nosotros… ¿Sabes? Creo que sin importar lo que paso… el jamás le guardo ningún rencor ni a Alex o a Superboy Prime- dijo Clark, PW frunció el ceño.

Ese infeliz… jamás lo perdonare, no solo mato a Kal-L y a Conner… asesino a bastantes de los Teen Titans y de los Linterna Verde- dijo tronando sus nudillos.

Tranquila… recuerda que al menos fue vencido- dijo Clark.

¡Pero no esta muerto!... ¡Ese infeliz podría reaparecer para asesinar de nuevo!- exclamo molesta, Clark solo suspiro.

Lo sé… pero espero que no olvides que la última vez nos apaleo… aunque me duela no somos rival contra él- dijo resignado, PW inclino la cabeza.

Lo sé… es solo que me duele saber que ese maldito sigue vivo cuando mi primo y Lois murieron- dijo derramando algunas lagrimas, Clark le puso la mano en el hombro.

Bonita reunión familiar- dijo una voz femenina.

¿Kara?- dijo Clark mientras que miraba a Supergirl.

Hola Kara- dijo PW, Kara le sonrió.

Hola "Kara"… sabes, es raro que ambas tengamos el mismo nombre- dijo Kara sonriéndole, PW solo se rió con calma.

Alejándose de esa reunión familiar… en otro lugar.

¿Ha vuelto a las andadas?- dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo negro.

A sí es Donna, Prime esta aniquilando universos… pero no solo los que el "Hermano" creo… sino que se esta transportando a los que están mas allá… ha aniquilado a muchos… por lo que creo que es hora de detenerlo- dijo Access, Donna solo le miro.

¿Y como esperas hacerlo? Ya derroto a Superman, a toda la Liga de la justicia, casi aniquila a los Titanes, por no decir que derroto a Ion y se deshizo del Anti-Monitor como si fuera un trozo de papel sucio- dijo Donna, Access sonrió.

¿Acaso has olvidado la Amalgama? Siento que si reúno a los más poderosos del Multiverso y ocupo mi poder Amalgam podremos de rrotarle- dijo Access, Donna solo le miro.

Podría servir… pero… ¿Crees que sirva?- preguntó Donna preocupada.

Bueno… aunque no podremos contar con la ayuda del Capitán América a causa de su muerte… ese tal Sentry podría ser de utilidad, además en uno de los mundos que he investigado, hay una especie llamada Saiyajin que podrían servirnos de utilidad… son casi tan poderosos como Kal-El… ¡Oh Dios!- dijo de pronto Access.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Donna preocupada.

¡Debo irme pronto!... ¡Prime ha llegado al universo donde existen los Saiyajin… y conociendo la historia de ese mundo no dudara en eliminarlo!- dijo Access mientras que abría un portal -¡Donna volveré en cuanto pueda!

Donna Troy suspiro mientras que miraba el espació… Superman Prime era el ente más poderoso jamás creado… lo habían logrado detener de pura casualidad y eso luchando junto con los villanos… ahora era mas difícil… al igual que Doomsday, él parecía ser mas fuerte cada que lo derrotaban… y con la muerte de Bart Allen… si la Speed Force no hubiera desaparecido… ahora solo Jay Garric representaba alguna clase de miedo a Prime… eso podría ser una ventaja… si solo Jay decidiera usar el traje de Flash de Wallly y no el suyo… aun así… esperaba que los planes de Access funcionaran… o de lo contrario… el Multiverso morirá.

Tierra-D428

Las esferas del Dragón, después de mucho uso se corrompieron liberando a 7 dragones malignos… Son Gouk, Supersayajin 4 los ha combatido junto con su nieta Pan… pero ahora que esta luchando contra el último de los dragones… el Dragón de 1 estrella… pero ahora con la llegada de Vegeta y gracias a Bulma que logro que se volviera Supersayajin 4… en unos momentos ambos se fusionarían para luchar contra el Dragón pero…

Vaya, vaya¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz desde el cielo, todos los espectadores de la pelea y los guerreros miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Acaso eres otro de esos fastidiosos humanos que creen poderme detener? Anda, si que son patéticos- dijo 1 Estrella, el hombre, que vestía un traje negro con una gran "S" de color plateado en su pecho y una capa de color negro, solo le miro sonriendo despectivamente.

Tienes razón… los humanos de este mundo son patéticos… aunque no solo ellos, todo este universo esta repleto de seres patéticos que solo saben destruir y hacerse más fuertes- dijo el hombre ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos –Los he visto durante mucho tiempo… y me he dado cuenta de que este universo no merece vivir.

¡De que hablas sabandija!... ¡Ni siquiera tienes el suficiente ki para enfrentarte al patético de MR. Satan como para hablarnos de ese modo!- escupió Vegeta molesto.

Bah… o sé que me recriminas mono estúpido… sin tus poderes extraterrestres Batman patearía tu trasero en unos cuantos segundos- dijo el hombre, Vegeta le miro enfurecido.

¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ SABANDIJA!... ¡YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN EL GRAN VEGETA!- exclamo exaltado, 1 Estrella solo miraba divertido la escena.

Un placer mono apestoso, yo soy Superman Prime… y creo que ya habiéndome presentado… es hora de reiniciar este universo… por supuesto, debo de matarlos a "TODOS" ustedes en el proceso, pero es parte de un bien mejor… espero lo entiendan- dijo Prime con calma ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

¡Ja¡Eres muy gracioso humano! Pero es una lastima para ti que yo tenga que matarlos primero…a demás, de camino te matare a ti también- dijo 1 Estrella riendo, Prime le sonrió burlón.

¿En serio crees que podrás matarme lagartija? Bien, te reto- dijo Prime mientras que 1 Estrella se ponía en pose de batalla.

¿Qué crees que pase?- preguntó Goku, que había estado extrañamente callado desde que vio a Prime… había algo en ese hombre que le infundió temor… algo que no era de este mundo ni del otro… y por un momento… sintió desesperanza.

1 Estrella se avalanzo contra Prime, quien solo le esquivo, entonces el dragón procedió a lanzarle cientos de rayos… que Prime esquivaba sin esfuerzos… los Z Senshi solo miraron con sorpresa la batalla… el Dragón que tantos problemas les había causado… no parecía poder siquiera tocar a Superman Prime, este de pronto bostezo.

Eres muy aburrido… fue mas emocionante cuando pelee contra los Teen Titans- dijo Prime, 1 Estrella solo le gruño enfurecido y preparo un ataque energético pero…

Prime le sueto a una enorme velocidad y le arranco los brazos antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar.

Bulma se cubrió la boca, Pan solo volteó el rostro y Videl casi vomita… los Z Senshi solo miraron asombrados la escena.

¡AHHHHH!- Grito 1 Estrella, Prime sonrió y de un potente puñetazo le bolo la cabeza… culminando con un feros impacto de su visión de calor… desintegrando al dragón.

¡No… no puede ser!... ¡Lo derroto como si no fuera nada!- exclamo Gohan sorprendido, tanto Goku como Vegeta solo miraban a Prime con un cierto temor… esto no era un combate contra un oponente, más fuerte… esto era por salvar sus vidas… pero había algo más… ese hombre… generaba una sensación de dolor y tristeza de solo verle…

Ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo Prime con calma, Goku miro a Vegeta.

Debemos fusionarnos… por separado jamás podremos ganarle- dijo Goku, Vegeta solo le miro con enfado.

Ya lo sé… pero no creo que nos vaya a dejar hacerlo- dijo mirando a Prime quien solo se cruzo de brazos.

Háganlo… quisiera saber si de verdad son más fuertes así- dijo Prime con sarcasmo, Vegeta y Goku solo le miraron con ira.

¡Anda Kakarotto!- dijo Vegate, Goku asintió mientras que efectuaban los ridículos pasos, Prime solo empezó a reírse.

Era cómico cuando lo veía en las cintas de Michael… pero es aun más ridículo en vivo- dijo mientras que recordaba su vida en Tierra Prima

De pronto un destello dorado le llamo la atención… y el poderoso Gogeta le miraba con soberbia, Prime solo sonrió… notó que ese si era un oponente… alguien con un poder similar al de Ion… eso le hacía sonreir.

Y es que estaba muy aburrido.

CONTINUARA.

Primer capitulo… como verán es corto por falta de tiempo, pero trato de ser lo mas explicito posible, por ahora Prime ha llegado al universo de Dragon Ball y se prepara para pelear contra Gogeta después de matar con facilidad al Dragón de 1 Estrella…

Además de que Access y su poder de Amalgam será fundamental para la historia.

Perfil de Superman Prime.

Nombre Real: Clark Kent.

Alias conocidos: Superboy Prime.

Familiares conocidos: Jor-El (padre biológico, fallecido), Jerry y Naomi Kent (Padres Fallecidos)

Base de operaciones: Limbo.

Equipo actual: Ninguno.

Equipos Anteriores: formo equipo con todos los héroes de DC para eliminar a Anti Monitor, hizo equipo con Alexander Luthor en la busca de la Tierra perfecta, Siniestro Corp.

Historia:

Cuando Jor-El, descubrió que Kripton estaba a punto de ser destruido por una supernova, mando a su pequeño hijo Kal-El con un teletransportador a la Tierra antes de la destrucción del planeta. El pequeño fue encontrado por Jerry y Naomi Kent y fue bautizado como Clark, por el apellido de soltera de su madre, aunque Jerry no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Clark creció como un niño feliz, el hecho de llamarse como su gran héroe de las historietas lo hacía aun más, Clark era todo un fan de los comics, siendo ávido lector de Superman, Batman y otros… pero en la adolescencia, el llamarse Clark Kent no era tab emocionante…. Las burlas de sus compañeros y el hecho de que Laurie, su mejor amiga saliera con uno de los bravucones de la escuela, le afectaban, encerrándose en sus comics para liberarse del estrés.

En una fiesta de disfraces para ver el cometa Haley, Clark acudió disfrazado de Superboy, al tener una pelea, Clark y Laurie irían a la playa… y por fin ambos se sincerarían sus sentimientos… en ese momento, el cometa activaría los poderes kriptonianos de Clark… obteniendo Tierra Prima su primer superhéroe.

Pero no duro. Clark se encontró cara a cara con Superman de Tierra 1 en ese momento, y acepto ayudarlos contra el Anti-Monitor… por desgracia, al momento de partir, Tierra Prima fue consumida por el muro de antimateria de Anti-Monitor.

Cuando todos los mundos restantes se unieron en una Tierra única basada en Tierra-1, Superboy Prime y Superman de Tierra- se quedaron sin un hogar.

Superboy lucho al lado de todos los héroes y al final, él y Superman de Tierra-2 lucharon juntos en contra del poderoso villano.

Cuando Anti-Monitor murió a manos de Superman de Tierra-2, Alexander Luthor de Tierra-3 los transporto a un mundo utópico junto con Lois Lane de Tierra-2, a quien rescato antes de que esta Tierra fuera borrada.

Superboy vivió en ese mundo, observando a través de un muro dimensional sus recuerdos más felices… y también como la Tierra por la que habían lucado se volvía cada vez más oscura.

Tratando de mantener sus ideales de justicia… y pervertido por la soledad, Superboy Prime y Alexander Luthor decidieron que habían cometido un error y crearían una Tierra perfecta.

Superboy a base de golpes al muro dimensional, altero la historia de la Tierra y alimentado por el poder antimateria de Alex, escapo de ese mundo… más tarde provocaría la guerra Rann-Thannagar y usaría al Psicopirata para preparar sus planes.

Después convencerían a Superman de Tierra-2 de ayudarles… este cayo en su trampa y al escapar de ese mundo utópico, recluto a Power Girl… trataría de hacer lo mismo con Batman pero no lo lograría, empezando a dudar de sus acciones.

Superboy Prime tendría un encuentro con Conner Kent… A.K.A. Superboy… ambos pelearían demostrando Superboy Prime su superioridad… Kripto el Superperro y los Teen Titans pelearían con el, pero Prime los masacraría, dejando malherido a Kripto y matando a varios de los titanes antes de ser capturado por Kid Flash, Flash original (Jay Garrick) y Flash (Wally West). Usando la Speed Force, los Flash lograrían mandar a Superboy Prime a otra dimensión… junto con la ayuda de Flash (Barry Allen), Max Mercury y Jhonny Quick.

Aun así, Superboy Prime escaparía… y en base a la armadura de Anti-Monitor crearía la suya. Junto con Alex, decidieron que Tierra Prima era la Tierra Perfecta y trataron de localizarla al recrear el multiverso, pero la intervención de Nightwind, Superboy y Wonder Girl los detuvo.

Superboy Prime asesino a Superboy en esa batalla. Tanto él como Alex decidieron entonces aniquilar a Metropolis junto con todos los villanos que reclutaron y después tomar control de la Tierra.

Pero sus planes fueron detenidos por los héroes, Superboy Prime harto, decidió destruir el universo con un Big Bang, pero fue interceptado por los Linterna Verde… mas mato a muchos de ellos antes de que fuera alcanzado por los dos Superman, durante la batalla que los izo atravesar un sol rojo, Superboy Prime mato a Superman de Tierra -2 y fue derrotado por Superman de Tierra-1.

Fue encerrado en el sol rojo… pero fue liberado por la corporación Siniestro. Superboy se unió temporalmente a la corporación y se percato de que Anti-Monitor había revivido. Más tarde pelearía contra los Linterna Verde y contra TODOS los héroes de la Tierra, cuando estaba a punto de caer a manos de Power Girl, Supergirl y varios más… el Solo lo revitalizo… peleo contra Ion y después de una reñida batalla, lo derroto…

Con el nombre de Superman Prime, enfadado por la tardanza de Siniestro, Superman Prime se vengo de Anti-Monitor lanzándolo al espació de un solo golpe… y aniquilando a muchos miembros de la corporación Siniestro… solo el esfuerzo conjunto de Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, varios de los héroes y los guardianes logro mandarlo a otra dimensión…

Pero Superman Prime no murió… se adapto al poder del multiverso y se volvió invulnerable a la magia… ahora esta decidido a encontrar Tierra Prima y ser el Superman que siempre quiso ser… sin importarle lo que destruya en su camino.

Bien, este es el perfil de Prime, ahora seguiré con mi fic, "The Punisher", y espero poder tener pronto mis demás fics


	3. Capitulo 2: Humillados

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 2: Humillados.**

Gogeta se lanzo contra Prime, este fue impactado por el poderoso ataque de Gogeta sin poder siquiera meter las manos. Gogeta sonrió con soberbia.

¿Así que pensaste que podrías matarnos?- dijo Gogeta con burla, Prime solo le miro.

Eres tal como te recuerdo… un payaso inútil, bueno, matarte no será la gran cosa- dijo Prime con burla, Gogeta le miro molesto.

¿Así que un inútil eh? Bien, veamos que te parece esto- dijo desapareciendo y Prime solo sintió el impacto en la mejilla.

Los demás espectadores miraron la escena y vitorearon.

¡Eso Goku, Vegeta, demuéstrenle a ese creído por que son los mas fuertes del universo!- grito Bulma.

¡Bien, dale duro abuelito!- dijo Pan mientras que Satán le secundaba.

Pero Gohan y Uub solo miraron con cierta duda.

No siento que su ki disminuya- dijo Gohan.

Si, tampoco se ve lastimado realmente- dijo Uub preocupado.

Prime solo miro a Gogeta mientras que este le lanzaba rayos de energía.

"Tiene mucha fuerza… casi tanta como Ion… pero desperdicia demasiada energía"- pensó Prime con pena.

Gogeta siguió con el feroz…. Y por algunos instantes, burlón ataque.

Bah, pensé que eras mas fuerte… por la manera en la que mataste a 1 Estrella esperaba encontrar a un oponente digno- dijo Gegeta con evidente frustración en la cara.

Pues que lastima… pero sé que tu fusión no es eterna y podre matarlos a todos en cuanto se deshaga- dijo Prime con una sonrisa maléfica, Gogeta no dijonada… solo desapareció de nuevo y empezó a golpear con mucha mas fuerza a Prime.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Uub.

Duele… duele- dijo Prime mientras que Gogeta aumentaba la intensidad de sus ataques.

Je… ¿Qué te parece esto engreído?- dijo Gogeta con soberbia… hasta que Prime le miro con una sonrisa.

En realidad… me haces cosquillas- dijo, Gogeta le miro con sorpresa… hasta que un poderoso puñetazo le lanzo por los aires.

¡Goku!- grito Chichi asustada.

Vegeta- dijo Bulma al ver a Gogeta estamparse contra el piso con tanta fuerza que se hundió al menos 20 metros.

Eres fuerte… pero yo lo soy mas- dijo Prime mientras que miraba su obra –Tu fusión esta por acabar, yo que tu me apresuraría.

Gogeta salió del agujero correando sangre… jamás pensó que fuese tan poderoso… su falta de ki poderoso le engaño… y ahora había pagado las consecuencias… si estuviera separado, un solo impacto hubiera bastado para matar a cualquiera de los dos guerreros que lo componían.

"Ese sujeto… no alardeaba"- se dijo preocupado por primera vez.

¡Aun me quedan 20 minutos- dijo desapareciendo de nuevo… solo que Prime desapareció también…

Ondas de choque…. Mas ondas… mas… los Z senshi solo podían sentir como los impactos y de vez en cuando ver un borrón de ambos guerreros intercambiando golpes…

Gohan estaba empezando a asustarse… Superman Prime era distinto a cualquier oponente que hubiesen visto… y esos comentarios… parecía saber mucho de ellos.

De pronto Gogeta se estrello contra un edificio… Prime solo le miraba despectivo.

Eres bastante fuerte… lograste hacerme sangrar.. bueno… he de admitir que fue divertido… aunque saben… los fans de Dragon Ball estarán muy decepcionados de saber que los derrote- dijo Prime despectivo, los Z senshi solo le miraron.

¿Fans?- preguntó Pan, Prime le miro y todos se estremecieron.

O es cierto… olvide que ustedes no saben nada de la verdad- dijo Prime mientras que volaba con calma a donde estaban los demás.

¡No te les acerques!- gritó Gogeta saliendo de entre los escombros y atacando a Prime.

Se acabo- dijo Prime mientras que a gran velocidad le sorrajaba un derechazo a Gogeta… y este se separaba en Goku y Vegeta.

¡Pero que… aun faltaban 15 minutos!- exclamo Dende.

No… esa transformación de Super Saiyajin fase 4 le limita el tiempo de fusión- dijo Prime con calma.

¡Como diablos sabes eso!- gritó Vegeta mirándole.

Lo leí en un manga- dijo Prime sonriendo –Creo que es hora de morir.

¡No te lo permitiré!- se lanzo Vegeta al ataque.

¡Vegeta espera!- gritó Goku, pero antes de que Vegeta lograra lanzar un golpe contra Prime… este le arranco el brazo con facilidad.

¡VEGETA!- grito Bulma, Trunks solo se quedo helado al ver lo que había pasado.

¡AHHHHH!- grito Vegeta mientras que la sangre salía de su hombro.

Diablos… ¡KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!- Exclamo Goku… pero su ataque fue esquivado fácilmente por Prime… que sonriendo voló hacía el y de un puñetazo le hizo atravesar varios de los pocos edificios que aun estaban de pie.

¡GOKU!- gritaron todos mientras que iban a verle.

¡Ah… es muy fuerte… creo que me rompió todas las costillas!- dijo Goku sin poderse levantar.

Mierda- dijo Gohan lanzándose contra Prime, Uub, Goten y Trunks le siguieron.

¡Esperen no vaya!- grito Satán asustado.

¿Así que los niños entran en acción?- dijo Prime con burla.

¡Ha!- exclamo Gohan mientras que lanzaba un Energy contra Prime… quien lo recibió de lleno sin moverse… Gohan trato de acercarse mas pero.

¡Ya me están cansando!- exclamo Prime cuando de un violento impacto le rompió la cadera a Gohan… este solo salió disparado contra Uub quien alñcanzo a sujetarle.

¡Gohan!- grito Videl, Pan solo miraba la batalla con terror… ninguno de sus oponentes había sido tan cruel… y tan certero.

Comúnmente sus enemigos jugaban con su oponente antes de ponerse serios… y Prime era lo contrario… iba serio desde el principio.

¡Gohan!- grito Goten al ver que su hermano no se movía pero.

¡Goten muévete!- gritó Trunks… demasiado tarde.

Superman Prime le impacto de lleno con la mano y le traspaso el pecho… Goten solo pudo ver como Prime le sonreía con soerbia.

Este mundo es aburrido- dijo mientras que dejaba caer a Goten, Trunks alcanzo a atraparlo… Prime se elevo por los cielos… y se dejo caer con ferocidad…

Quiso la casualidad que Trunks tropezará con una piedra… y Prime impacto el suelo con tal fuerza… que de haber estado allí le habría hecho puré… mas Prime había hecho un profundo agujero en la Tierra…

…De pronto empezó a temblar…

¡Que pasa!- grito Satán asustado.

Prime salió de la Tierra y les miro con desdén.

Miren lo que me hicieron hacer… acabo de perforar el núcleo del planeta… y estallara en menos de 3 minutos… bueno… lo iba a hacer de todos modos… ah, antes de que lo olvide- dijo Prime lanzándose contra Goku… y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera gritar… le rompió los brazos.

¡AHHHHH!- grito Goku mientras que su transformación se revertía a niño.

Es para que no te teletransportes… deberías de agradecer… al menos te dejare morir con tu gente- dijo mientras que riendo se lanzaba al espació –Próxima parada… Namekusei… hay algo que debo hacer allá de todos modos.

La Tierra empezó a cimbrarse… y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera pestañear… violentos temblores… erupciones y ciclones empezaron a destrozar el globo…

Creo… creo que este es nuestro fin- dijo Goku mientras que entre los que aun estaban intactos habían traído a los heridos junto con él.

¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?- se preguntó Trunks mientras que Dende trataba de curar a Goten.

Es imposible… ¿Por qué tratas de salvarlo? La tierra estallara con nosotros en ella… ¡No hay ya nada que hacer!- grito Bra desesperada.

Bra… tranquila, ya antes ha pasado y podremos…- dijo Videl tratando de calmarla pero…

Ella tiene razón… ese hombre se encargo de abuelito y del señor Vegeta en instantes… y se aseguro de que no pudieran sacarnos… estamos muertos- dijo Pan deprimida… pero.

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo un hombre apareciendo ante ellos.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Trunks poniéndose en pose de combate, el hombre les miro y miro la Tierra.

Dios… me llamo Axel Asher… pero pueden llamarme Access… por ahora debo de sacarlos de aquí… la interferencia de Prime me impidió llegar a tiempo pero aun puedo ayudarlos… ¡Rápido, debemos de salir de aquí!- dijo mientras que un brillo aparecía y Access haciendo uso de sus poderes los transporto a todos…

…instantes después… la Tierra había estallado.

Namek.

Los Namekusei estaban asustados… habían sentido la destrucción de la Tierra… y la desaparición del guerrero Goku… ahora sabían que el asesino venía a su mundo.

¡Ha llegado!- grito uno.

El Patriarca solo miro al cielo.

Disculpen chicos… vengo por las Esferas del Dragón- dijo Prime mientras que el Patriarca le miraba.

¿Y crees que te las daremos tan fácilmente?- dijo el Patriarca retándolo… pero Prime sonrió… y de pronto desapareció… reapareciendo de nuevo… con las 7 esferas en una enorme bolsa.

¡Pero como…!- dijo el Patriarca sorprendido.

Un poco de visión de rayos X y visión Telescópica, si vieran los milagros que hacen… ahora… si me hacen el favor, necesito pedir mis deseos- dijo Pirme.

Bah… ustedes son siempre iguales… la inmortalidad… no saben lo duro que es vivir eternamente- dijo el Patriarca, Prime solo sonrió.

¿Inmortalidad? Estas senil viejo- dijo Prime burlón –Quiero que revivan a un viejo amigo mío- dijo con malicia.

Otra dimensión.

Torre de los Titanes.

Dick Grayson miraba al cielo nocturno… esperaba que lo que le dijo Donna no fuera cierto, pero sabía que ella no mentía… Superman Prime, el asesino de Conner y Pantrha estaba haciendo de las suyas… además de que supo que un tal Access estaba creando un plan para detenerle.

Access… me suena ese nombre- se dijo mientras que miraba la vacía sala de mando, el resto de los Teen Titans estaban de misión, como él acababa de regresar de Bluddheaven decidió tomarse un descanso –Aunque por ello ahora debo de servir de anfitrión para quien quiera que traiga Access, como a esa castaña que trajo hace rato…

De pronto una Luz dorada apareció en medio del cuarto y Dick vio con sorpresa a Access y a varias personas con él… algunos estaban mortalmente heridos.

¡Nightwind rápido1… ¡Trae a la señorita Inoue aquí, de lo contrario morirán!- dijo Access, Dick solo les miro y entonces recordó que ese era el nombre de la chica que Access había traído… Orihime Inoue… una chica linda y dulce… proveniente de una dimensión paralela… no habían hablado mucho, pero por lo que sabía, Access la había convencido de venir a ayudarlos.

Enseguida- dijo corriendo a otro de los cuartos.

¿En donde estamos?- preguntó Bulma.

Es la Tierra… bueno, otra Tierra… verán, yo soy un portal entre distintos Universos… y necesitamos su ayuda… Superman Prime esta destruyendo todos los Universos que el cree imperfectos… ya lo derrotamos una vez… pero cada vez que pasa eso parce hacerse más y ,más fuerte- dijo Access dubitativo.

¿Acaso no viste como nos dejo?... ¡Casi nos mata!- dijo Bra exaltada.

Espera… es mejor escucharle- dijo Uub mientras que junto con Chichi atendían a Goku y Dende seguía curando a Goten.

Será mejor que los curen antes- dijo Access al notar que los heridos ya estaban inconscientes… en eso se abrió la puerta y Dick Grauyson entro junto con una chica vestida de blanco, Uub no pudo evitar notar que era muy hermosa.

Inoue… gracias al cielo que se me ocurrió ir por ti, rápido, necesito que los cures- dijo Access.

Por supuesto, déjalo en mis manos- dijo Inoue.

Continuara.

Un capitulo largo… bien, el exceso de confianza siempre es tu peor debilidad… Gogeta lo descubrió de mala manera… por si muchos no recuerdan, Superman Prime creció en un mundo donde los héroes eran historietas, por lo que es obvio que también habrían mangas… por lo que Superman Prime solo espero a que pasara el tiempo de la fusión dejando que Gogeta malgastara inútilmente sus poderes en lucirse.

Ahora el mundo DB esta destruido y Prime posee las Esferas del Dragón… ¿A quien tratara de revivir?

Por cierto, como notaron, metí a Inoue de Bleach al fic… ocurre que sus poderes de negar los hechos, pueden sanar cualquier herida, incluso revivir a los muertos, por lo que como una estrategia de Access ella será una carta fuerte para ayudar en la batalla.

En el próximo Capitulo: un viejo enemigo revivirá… pero gracias a un movimiento inteligente de los Nameks, un Héroe volverá a la vida, además Access explicara sus planes y empezara a 

reclutar a guerreros de otras dimensiones para pelear… y Superman Prime viajara a un nuevo universo… donde la Alquimia es la base.

_Ficha de Access._

Nombre Real: Axel Asher.

Ocupación: Estudiante, guardián del Universo Amalgam, portal viviente.

Familiares conocidos: Padre y Hermana (nombres de Pila desconocidos).

Base de operaciones: cualquier Tierra, Universo Amalgam.

Equipos Anteriores: Salvo el Multiverso junto con Batman y el Capitán América, trabajo junto con Batman y Dr. Strange para evitar que Amalgam tomara el lugar de los universos Marvel/DC, Junto con Strangefate recreo Amalgam.

Equipo Actual: Ninguno.

Habilidades: Access posee la fuerza, vitalidad, vigor e inteligencia de un humano normal, aparte, puede transportarse entre dimensiones a él y a enormes masas de personas, además de combinar a los seres de otros mundos en una amalgama.

Historia:

Axel Asher era un tipo común y corriente… algo aficionado a la aventura y con una adorable novia… hasta que empezaron a aparecer toda clase de hombres superpoderosos frente a sus narices.

Axel conoció a un vagabundo durante la batalla cósmica entre los hermanos dimensionales y supo que tanto el universo DC y el universo Marvel lucharían en terribles batallas para decidir cual quedaría… después de que Batman derrotara al Capitán América y Superman derrotara a Hulk… parecía que el universo Marvel perecería… pero Access fusiono a Batman y a Wolverine creando con ello el universo Amalgam.

Esto sirvió un tiempo, pero tanto el Espectro como Living Tribunal trataron de recuperar sus universos… y el Dr Strangefate (amalgama de Dr Strange y Dr. Fate) trataba de matar a Access para evitar eso.

Access reunió a Supersoldier (Amalgama de Superman y Capitán América) junto con Dark Claw (Amalgama de Batman y Wolverine) para recrear los universos… logrando separarlos, pero como los hermanos cósmicos habían decidido pelear… pese a los infructuosos esfuerzos del Espectro y Living Tribunal… Access supo que ambos iban a ser destruidos.

En un último acto de resistencia, Access hizo equipo con el Capitán América y Batman… y lograron convencer a los hermanos de no destruir a los multiversos.

Con la realidad restaurada, muy pocos recordaban la existencia del otro universo… hasta que por algún motivo, de nuevo empezaron a cruzar seres de una dimensión a otra.

Después de que Venom apareciera en Metropolis, Access llevo a Spiderman a luchar junto con Superman contra el escurridísimo anti héroe… mas tarde, por ayudar a Jubilee a despedirse de Robin (Tim Drake), tuvieron que enfrentar a Two Faces, para mas tarde vérselas contra 

Scorpion… quien fuera derrotado por Batman… Access se percato de que Amalgtam estaba renaciendo, por lo que viajo junto con Batman al universo Marvel para saber que pasaba.

Después de un desafortunado encuentro con Adam Strange, Batman tuvo que pelear contra los X Men derrotando a Cannobal, Bishop y Storm… pero el trabajo de equipo de ellos logro doblegarlo… por lo que Access trajo a la JLA para ayudarle… 

Durante el combate, Access descubrió que Strangefate estaba detrás de todo, alo final, durante la batalla, Strange consigue recrear el universo Amalgam sin destruir los otros Universos, quedando Access como su guardian…

Sin embargo, Access aun hace viajes esporádicos a cada universo para ver que todo vaya bien.

Suerte a todos


	4. Capitulo 3: Desafío Parte 1

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 3: Desafío Parte 1.**

Los sobrevivientes miraban a Inoue usar su técnica… y no podían negar que estaban sorprendidos.

Su técnica… es superior a la de los Nameks- dijo Dende mientras que miraba como Inoue regeneraba el brazo de Vegeta.

Increíble- dijo Bulma al ver la regeneración completa, Vegeta despertó entonces mientras que Inoue se secaba algo de sudor.

¿Qué paso?... ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Vegeta, Inoue solo le sonrió… causando una leve pisca de celos en Bulma.

Ya esta todo mejor, descanse, debo curar a su amigo- dijo mientras que repetía su técnica con Goku y Gohan.

Bueno, creo que ya puede decirnos que es lo que pasa-dijo Trunks, Access les miro y suspiro mientras que se sentaba.

Es una larga historia, pero se las contare de manera resumida, ya que debo de ir por los demás elegidos- dijo Access.

"Verán, en un principió no existía nada, solo un vacío enorme… pero la luz surgió… con tanta fuerza que surgió el multiverso, esos multiversos eran similares pero a la vez diferentes… en todos se desarrollo una Tierra… y como una ironía del destino… un Superman para cada universo…

Hace menos de 20 años… ocurrió una crisis en el multiverso… un ser llamado Antimonitor empezó a aniquilar uno a uno los universos, sustituyéndolos por su universo de antimateria… el Antimonitor era poderoso… exageradamente poderoso, pero su contraparte Monitor, junto a varios héroes y villanos para derrotarle… fue algo muy duro… hubieron muchas muertes pero al final, gracias a Alexander Luthor, Superman de Tierra 2 y Superboy Prime, lograron derrotarle…

Por cierto, sé que les sorprenderá que hable de Prime como un héroe… pero es que en su principio lo era… más la perdida de su mundo lo empezó a enloquecer…

Después de un tiempo… todo parecía ir bien, pero Superboy Prime y Alexander no estaban conformes y planearon algo para crear un mundo perfecto para ellos… por lo que manipularon a Superman de Tierra 2 para hacerlo… el resultado, una crisis en la realidad que hace ver a todo lo que ha pasado como un vulgar juego de niños…

Ahora bien… al luchar contra Flash en la Speed Force, Superboy Prime empezó a cambiar… y después de ser derrotado por el Superman de este mundo, cambio su nombre a Superman Prime…

No hace mucho que el adquirió nuevos poderes… ahora es casi invencible… por eso es que al darme cuenta de que esta viajando por entre los multiversos decidiendo que mundo es "casi perfecto" y cual no… por lo que… a aquellos desafortunados que el decide "No perfectos" son eliminados… junto con su universo en ocasiones"

El grupo miraba con sorpresa, Inoue acaba de curar a Goku y este había despertado a tiempo para escuchar.

¿A que te refieres con un Superman para cada Universo?- preguntó Trunks, Access solo le miro.

Todo proviene de Superman… cuando Alex trato de crear su Universo perfecto, necesitaba al primer Superman… ahora bien, aunque no compartan el nombre o la apariencia física… todos los Universos tienen a su "Superman"… en el caso de su Universo… es Goku- dijo Access ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

Un momento, ¿Qué Goku es una especié de alterno de ese psicópata?- preguntó Chichi.

Así es… y su príncipe Vegeta… es una especié de versión alternativa de Lex Luthor… verán, junto con un Superman, siempre debe existir un Lex Luthor como enemigo o rival- dijo Access.

En ese caso… supongo que en mi universo también hay uno, ¿Verdad?- dijo Inoue mientras que caminaba a él.

Claro… y lo conoces muy bien… el Superman de tu mundo es por increíble que parezca tu amigo Ichigo Kurosaki… y su Lex Luthor es Aizen Sousuke… pero por ahora no ahondare en detalles… por ahora solo les diré que Superman Prime es un terrible riesgo para este y otros universos- dijo Access mientras que le miraban.

Peor aun así… ya no tiene caso, ese loco ya destruyo la Tierra- dijo Bra.

Bueno… siempre podemos usar las esferas del Dragón para reconstruirla- dijo Goku sonriente.

¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que provoco su excesivo uso?- preguntó Bulma.

A eso… supe que Prime planea usarlas para revivir a alguien… no sé a quien, pero he contactado con un Namek que nos ayudara para que un aliado muy importante regrese- dijo Access.

Aun así, ese sujeto es muy poderoso, ¿Cómo esperas derrotarlo?- pregunto Bulma.

Bah… ahora que nos hemos recuperado podremos con él- dijo Vegeta con enfado.

¿Se refiere a la habilidad especial de los Saiyajins de volverse más fuertes después de haberse recuperado de estar a punto de morir? Lo lamento pero eso no servirá de nada- dijo Access con calma.

¿De que hablas gusano?- preguntó Vegeta molesto, Access le miro.

A que el poder de la señorita Inoue solo negó el daño recibido a ustedes… es como si jamás los hubiera tocado Prime- dijo Access con calma, Vegeta se levanto cono resorte y rápidamente sujeto a Access del cuello.

¡Entonces me estas diciendo que sigo siendo mas débil que ese infeliz!- le espeto molesto.

¡Cálmese señor Vegeta, aun esta vivo y eso es ganancia!- dijo Access algo asustado.

¡Vegeta suéltalo!- le grito Bulma… de pronto una luz cubrió a Vegeta… y Access solo estaba respirando aliviado

De la que me salve- dijo Access.

¡Donde esta Vegeta!- le grito Bulma enfadada.

Tranquila señora… solo lo envié a un planeta desolado para que descargue su ira… cuando ya este más tranquilo le traeré de vuelta.

Vaya, esa es una buena técnica…. ¿Es una especie de teletransportación?- preguntó Goku.

Algo así… pero luego les contare sobre ella, por ahora solo les diré que he planeado reunir a todos los guerreros que pueda de cada universo… para así poder derrotar de una vez a Prime.

Un momento Access, ¿Por qué no has llamado a la JLA o a la JSA para que te ayuden? Los Titanes aun estamos muy mermados desde lo de Buldheaven y la pelea contra Prime- preguntó Nightwind.

Ya me he contactado con Donna Troy y también con Batman, no debe de tardar en venir pero… bueno, es que debo de prepararlos… ya que me he comunicado con Superman y no quiero que haya peleas- dijo Access.

¡Un momento!... ¡Ese maldito esta aquí!- gritó Bulma molesta.

Su alterno… aunque es cierto que se parecen, el Superman que vive en este universo es uno de los mas grandes héroes que existen… y el es quizás uno de los pocos que pueden pelear contra Prime- dijo Access.

Bueno, si tú lo dices… debe ser cierto- dijo Goku ante la mirada de desconcierto de los demás.

¿Tu le crees?- preguntó Bulma.

Nos salvo la vida… además, si ese sujeto es tan fuerte como el otro, tal vez podamos ganar- dijo Goku, Access de pronto se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Pero que idiota soy!- se dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

¿Qué ocurre Access san?- pregunto Inoue preocupada.

¡Olvide que las leyes de la física son distintas en este mundo al de ellos!- dijo Access molesto.

¿Las leyes de la física?- pregunto Bulma con interés.

No solo la física, la química, metafísica y otras cosas, son distintas en cada universo… verán, en su universo solo basta entrenar y manipular el ki para generar un enorme poder, sin importar la raza que sea… por lo que su capacidad para crear armas queda muy atrás que la de otros mundos… casi los llamaría atrasados- dijo Access, Bulma y Trunks le miraron molestos.

Es mejor ser atrasados que asesinos- dijo Trunks, pero Uub se le acerco.

Deja que termine de hablar- dijo Uub con calma.

Bueno… continuando, este universo no se rige por las mismas reglas… por lo que existen armas capaces de dañar (o incluso matar) a seres con poderes tan grandes como los suyos… en primera la bomba atómica, en el mundo de ustedes inexistentes, ha sido capaz de dañar incluso a Superman… aunque claro, no le haría ni cosquillas a Prime- dijo Access, de pronto Goten alzo la mano.

Si dice que las leyes de la física son distintas… ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestros poderes fueron afectados?- pregunto Goten.

Es probable- dijo Access, en eso Inoue se le acerco.

Pero yo use mis poderes sin problemas- dijo ella, Access entonces le sonrió.

Es por que tu eres como yo… un ser que sale de los parámetros y puede mantener sus poderes al cien por ciento… hay muy pocos como nosotros- dijo Access con una sonrisa.

En ese caso tal vez sea bueno entrenar nuestras habilidades- dijo Goku, Access asintió… hasta que palideció de pronto.

Maldición… Prime ha llegado a otro Universo importante... escuchen, Nightwind, espera a Batman, ya esta informado de todo, me comunicare en cuanto pueda, debo tratar de alejar a Prime de ese Universo antes de que reúna a los poderosos que necesito- dijo Access mientras que un portal de Luz apareció.

¡Espera!- grito Bulma, Access se detuvo -¿Qué… que paso con nuestro universo?- preguntó con temor, Access bajo el rostro.

Solo quedan ustedes… lo lamento, Prime destruyo todo- dijo desapareciendo… y otro brillo apareció… y Vegeta apareció con una toga y una expresión de bastante tranquilidad en el rostro.

¡Vegeta!... ¡A donde te enviaron!- preguntó Bulma con sorpresa, Vegeta solo le miro .

En el paraíso- fue todo lo que dijo ante la mirada de estupefacción de los demás.

Otro lugar.

Universo 60 F

Hacía unos minutos que Edward Elric y las dos quimeras se habían unido a Ling (o Greed) y se preparaban para lo que "Padre" llamaba "El Día".

En central, Padre esperaba con paciencia el momento de abrir la puerta.

Mientras que en otro lugar, Al, Houneheim, Winry y Rose esperaban…

Sin saber que algo se acercaba a su mundo y que haría ver los planes de Padre como un simple juego.

Continuara.

Estaba ya quedando muy largo por lo que estará partido en dos, en el próximo capitulo, meteré un encuentro entre Superman Prime vs Edwar Elric y Access… además gracias a algo que hará el mismo Access, Prime llegara al mundo del ninja hiperactivo favorito de todos, pero queda la pregunta, ¿Podrá Access salvar al mundo manga de Full Metal Alchemist?... ¿O al igual que con el mundo de Dragón Ball solo salvara a unos cuantos?

Espero les guste.


	5. Capitulo 4: Desafío Parte 2

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 4: Desafío Parte 2.**

Edward Elric miraba con calma el cielo, desde que se habían unido a Greed (en apariencia) el y las dos quimeras se preguntaban que pasaría cuando llegara "El Día"… sin saber que pronto algo maligno aparecería.

En el pueblo de Lior, Winry y Rose charlaban animadamente mientras que Honneheim y Al miraban al cielo.

Se ven raras esas nubes rojas ¿Verdad?- dijo Al con seriedad.

Si… pero no creo que estén relacionadas con "Padre"- dijo Honneheim con seriedad –Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento.

En las afueras de Central, un hombre miraba la ciudad desde los cielos, la "S" de color plateado era notable en su pecho y miraba aburrido el paisaje.

Se ve algo distinto al anime… ¿Me habré equivocado?- decía Prime mientras que volaba por el lugar –Será mejor que le de un vistazo… tal vez encuentre algo que valga la pena en lo que los encuentro- dijo mientras que se dirigía a la ciudad.

Access apareció en OA, tenía un plan para alejar a Prime del mundo 790-A, pero para ello requería la ayuda de los Linterna Verde… y como Hal Jordan y Jhon Steward estaban en una misión, debía de encontrarse con Guy Gardner para que le ayudara.

Es un placer verlo joven Asher- dijo uno de los Guardianes, Axel hizo una leve reverencia.

Guardianes, no poseo mucho tiempo ahora, pero debo de pedirles cordialmente su ayuda, necesito que alguien de la asociación Linterna Verde venga conmigo en una misión de alto riesgo- dijo Access mientras que los Guardianes lo miraban.

Sabemos de tu misión para detener a Superboy Prime joven Access, pero por desgracia todos los Linternas están ocupados desde el conflicto contra la Siniestro Corp- dijo uno de ellos, Access solo les miro con decepción.

Espera… tenemos a un novato que no esta realizando ninguna tarea en este momento… el tiene un gran potencial… podría ser de ayuda- dijo otro, Access suspiro.

Acepto su ayuda, pero debemos apresurarnos, Prime esta en un universo nuevo y debo de evitar que mate a los que necesito… de lo contrario nuestras esperanzas contra él, serán pocas- dijo Access mientras que los guardianes llamaban al Linterna Verde.

En eso una puerta se abrió y Access vio con sorpresa que el Linterna Verde no era más que un niño, cuando preguntó el nombre uno de los Guardianes dijo : "No lo tiene, lo salvamos hace tiempo y ha estado entrenando para ser un Linterna Verde"

Access suspiro al verle.

"Algo es algo"- pensó mientras que el joven Linterna recibía instrucciones –Debemos marcharnos, Prime empezó a moverse- dijo, el niño se le acerco y Access abrió un portal mientras que esperaba que ellos dos fueran suficientes para contenerlo.

En la Tierra 790-A.

Prime sobrevolaba Central con una mirada de extrañeza en el, el mundo se veía raro, bajo cerca de la Mansión del Fhurer, ante la mirada de sorpresa de varios soldados.

¡Alto allí!- grito un soldado mientras que le apuntaba con su arma, Prime solo sonrió.

Hay cosas que jamás cambian- dijo Prime caminando al interior.

En la Torre de los Titanes, Bulma y los demás le empezaban a contar a Vegeta lo que había pasado, pero este andaba un poco ido, por lo que algunos solo suspiraron.

Eh disculpa- pregunto Goku a Nightwind, este dejo de platicar con Trunks y le miro.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nightwind, Goku solo le miro algo apenado.

He… ¿Tienes algo de comer?- dijo Goku ante la mirada de pena de sus amigos.

¡Goku!- exclamo Chichi molesta, pero Nightwind solo negó con las manos.

Tranquilos, se que deben estar hambrientos, les traeré algo- dijo, Orihime se le acerco.

Te ayudare- dijo ella, en eso se abrió la puerta… y Superman entro al lugar junto con Supergirl y Power Girl.

Nightwind, supimos que paso algo referente a Prime- dijo Superman entrando al lugar ante la mirada de sorpresa de los Z senshi.

¡TU!- grito Vegeta, Superman le miro extrañado -¡TE MATARE!- grito Vegeta transformándose en Supersaiyajin y atacando a Superman.

¡CRASH!

Superman salió disparado por el impacto, pero se repuso en el aire.

¿Pero que diablos?- preguntó sorprendido, en eso Vegeta se le lanzo con fiereza.

¡PAGARAS LO QUE HAZ HECHO!- grito Vegeta.

¡Vegeta espera!- grito Bulma asustada, Goku se dirigió a la carrera hacía afuera, pero un par de borrones, uno azul y uno blanco se le adelantaron.

¡Pero que!- dijo Trunks que solo había visto de reojo a las dos chicas.

Superman contuvo el golpe de Vegeta, este trato de patearlo, pero Superman alcanzo a alejarlo de un golpe, Vegeta rugió molesto.

Maldita cucaracha, no me dejare vencer- dijo Vegeta… cuando de pronto una chica rubia apareció a su lado.

¡Deja a mi primo en paz!- grito Supergirl mientras que de un puñetazo lo lanzaba por los aires.

Vegeta salió disparado al aire, pero antes de poder reponerse de la sorpresa.

¡Te tengo abusivo!- exclamo Power Girl soltándole un derechazo tan tremendo que Vegeta se estrello con fuerza contra el piso.

¡Vegeta!- gritaron los Z senshi.

¡Superman espera!- grito Nightwind.

Chicas cálmense. Debe de ser un malentendido, recuerden que Prime esta involucrado en esto- dijo Superman.

¿Ah si? Pues no importa, el pego primero y… -dijo Supergirl pero Power Girl se le acerco.

Ya basta Kara, Superman tiene razón… cualquiera que haya visto a Prime confundiría a nuestro Superman con él- dijo Power Girl, en eso vieron a un niño y a unos chicos volar a su lado.

He… disculpen, pero queremos pedirles una disculpa… he… mi papá no había escuchado nada de lo que paso y… -dijo Trunks cuando.

¡Cuidado!- grito Goten mientras que Vegeta salía a toda velocidad del agujero y se lanzaba contra Supergirl.

¡Maldita!- grito Vegeta, Goku rápidamente se transformo en Supersaiyajin 4… y entonces noto algo raro…

"Su ki… es mucho mas débil que antes… igual que el mío"- pensó.

¡Papá detente! -grito Trunks mientras que el y Goten se transformaban, Uub se puso en pose defensiva para cubrir la torre.

Pero Supergirl se veía tranquila… como esperando… y Superman recordó el entrenamiento amazona.

¡Alto no peleen!- grito Superman… pero fue tarde, Vegeta supero a los demás, Goku ni siquiera se había movido de su sitió… y Supergirl le sujeto antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Espero que sepas nadar mejor de lo que vuelas- dijo Supergirl antes de usar el impulso de Vegeta en su contra y lanzarlo… pero un pequeño error de calculo lo hizó estrellarse contra Power Girl… cayendo ambos al mar –Uups

La mirada de los Z senshi era de sorpresa… y es que Vegeta era de los guerreros mas fuertes de su universo… y esa chica lo había humillado.

En el agua…

Vegeta sintió algo cálido en el rostro… pese a que lo habían vuelto a humillar… hasta que sintió que lo arrojaban con fuerza

Power Girl salió del mar con rapidez y miro enfadada a Supergirl quien solo silbo con nerviosismo.

¡Pero que planeas lanzando a ese mugroso contra mi pecho!- grito molesta, Supergirl solo le miro apenada.

¡Hey no me culpes por que tu pecho sea del tamaño de Hawaii!- dijo Supergirl mientras que Power Girl le gruñía… en eso Vegeta salió del agua, se notaba molesto, por lo que Trunks y los demás guerreros se apuraban a ir con él… pero Goku seguía estático.

"Pese al impacto… no parece haber sufrido mucho daño… su ki casi no vario… ¿Pero que pasa? Nuestro poder esta reducido"- pensó mientras que Superman se le acercaba, de pronto.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se escucho una voz, y todos voltearon a ver a quien hablaba… un hombre en un traje negro y gris… con un murciélago en el pecho…

Superman sonrió mientras que Power Girl y Supergirl solo suspiraban… de seguro que les tocaría ser regañadas.

Y es que frente a ellos se encontraba Batman.

En Central.

¡Fuego!... ¡No dejen que se acerque al Fuhrer!- dijo un soldado mientras que varios de ellos disparaban, Prime solo sonrió burlón.

Vamos chicos, no se desanimen, de todos modos jamás podrían hacerme nada- dijo Prime mientras que las balas se estrellaban en su pecho.

¡Debe de ser un homúnculo!- exclamo otro.

Bradley miro por la ventana y sintió algo extraño… ese sujeto era más poderoso que los homúnculos… y por un momento sintió temor.

Es mejor llamar a Padre- dijo una voz infantil, Bradley miro al niño.

Lo se Pride, solo le diré a mi esposa que… -dijo Bradley… cuando un cañón penetro por la ventana.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Creo que eras Pride- dijo Superman Prime mirando a los dos homúnculos, Bradley saco su espada.

¡Vete Pride, avisa a Padre!- grito Bradley ante la mirada extrañada de Prime.

¿El es Pride?... ¿Y entonces quien diablos eres tu?- preguntó confundido…

Pride escapo mientras que Bradley se quito el parche del ojo mostrando el tatuaje de Ouroboros.

Me llaman Wrath- dijo Bradley, Prime solo sonrió.

Ira eh… bueno, creo que me divertiré contigo- dijo Prime mientras que Bradley se le lanzaba.

En otro lugar.

Edward y Ling caminaban mientras que hablaban sobre las acciones, cuando Ling se detuvo de improviso.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ling, Ed le miro extrañado.

¡Que diablos!- dijo Heinkel uno de los quimeras.

¡Edward Elric, gracias a Dios que llegamos a tiempo!- dijo Access desde el cielo envuelto en una burbuja verde, creada por el joven Linterna.

¡Pero que dem…!- exclamo Ed sorprendido

¡Esta volando!- dijo Darius, el otro quimera.

¡Edward Elric, no hay tiempo que perder… tu mundo esta en peligro de desaparecer!- exclamo Access ante la sorpresa de Ed.

En la mansión de Bradley.

Superman Prime observa con calma, los restos fritos de Wrath mientras que suspira.

Era duro… esa capacidad de regeneración era muy rara… pero ahora debo de ir a buscar a ese tal "Padre"- dijo mientras que se elevaba por los aires.

Afuera, varios cientos de soldados le vieron.

¡Fuego!- grito uno mientras que los soldados disparaban con todo, pero Prime ni siquiera los noto y siguió con su vuelo.

Se detuvo y usando su visión telescópica empezó a buscar en distintos lados… cuando vio algo que lo hizo sonreír.

Vaya, vaya… eso si es algo conocido… ¿Cómo lo llamaba Michael? Ah si.. Alphonse Elric… bien, vamos a hacerle una visita- dijo sonriendo mientras que se lanzaba contra Lior.

En Lior… Alphonse Elric, Honneheim Elric, Winry Rockbell y Rose no se imaginaban que un terrible riesgo se acercaba a ellos.

Continuara…

Este capitulo se estaba volviéndose largo, y pues, como notaran, Prime llego al universo manga de FMA, pero el lo esta confundiendo con el universo anime, por lo que se confundió con el hecho de que Bradley es Wrath y no Pride…

En el próximo capitulo: Access y el joven Linterna Verde llevaran a Edward, Ling y a las quimeras a Lior, donde empezara un enfrentamiento contra Superman Prime… con obvia ventaja para él. Pero Access tiene un as bajo la manga.

También, Los Saiyajins conocerán a Batman y empezara una rivalidad entre Vegeta y Superman, además de que tratara de vengar la humillación de haber sido derrotado por Supergirl y Power Girl.

Y Superman Prime llegara a un mundo de sobra conocido por todos… el lugar donde vive nuestro comedor de ramen favorito.

Por cierto, originalmente este fic solo iba a estar Superman Prime como Villano, pero después de leer varios comics variados… je, Prime será la menor preocupación, ya que una guerra de los mas peligrosos y Sadicos villanos de todos empezara y pondrá a todos en jaqué.

Suerte y disculpen por poner a Vegeta así… es solo que no resistí la tentación.

Por cierto, casi olvido decirlo, tanto Power Girl como Supergirl son tan o mucho mas fuerte que el Superman moderno.


	6. NOTA

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


	7. Capitulo 5: Desafío Parte 3

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 5: Desafío Parte 3.**

Edward miraba con sorpresa a Access.

¿De... de que rayos estas hablando?- preguntó, Linterna Verde se elevo por los aires y miro en una dirección.

Access, Prime se esta moviendo… en dirección a donde esta aquel al que llamaste Alphonse Elric- dijo Linterna, Access le miro con sorpresa.

Mierda… ¡Elric debemos apresurarnos, si Prime llega con tu hermano lo destruirá sin lugar a dudas!- grito Access ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ed.

En Lior.

Alphonse miraba al cielo… ese color rojizo había desaparecido de pronto… y por un momento pensó haber visto la Tierra encima de ellos.

Una alucinación- dijo mientras que seguían trabajando.

Un hombre miro al cielo y su expresión fue de sorpresa.

¡Miren allá en el cielo!- gritó, muchas mas personas voltearon.

¿Es un pájaro?- dijo uno.

No es demasiado grande… y viene hacía acá- dijo otro.

Winry y Rose escucharon el alboroto y salieron a ver que pasaba.

¡Al que ocurre!- grito desde la ventana Winry.

¡No lo sé!... ¡Algo se acerca volando!- gritó Al, Honneheim también estaba mirando a la figura… hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que le vieran.

Vaya… hasta que te encuentro- dijo Prime, Al solo lo miro.

¿Quién eres?... ¿Acaso eres un nuevo Homúnculo?- preguntó, Prime le sonrío con burla.

¿Homúnculo?... Je, no me compares con esa basura insignificante… yo soy el único y grandioso… -dijo Prime pero una luz le interrumpió mientras que Access, el Linterna Verde, Ed, Greed y las quimeras aparecían.

¡Superman Prime!- grito Access con enfado, Prime solo le miro con burla.

Vaya, miren nada más, fanáticos- dijo Prime, mientras que Access y Linterna Verde le miraban, Ed se acerco a Al mientras que Greed miraba a Prime… y fruncía el ceño.

Ese tipo… me da mala espina- dijo Greed.

¡Hermano!- exclamo Al, Ed se le acerco.

¡Al, están todos bien!- dijo Ed, Al asintió, en eso una puerta se abrió y Winry salió junto con Rose.

¡Ed!... ¡Gracias a dios!... ¿Sabes que pasa?- preguntó Winry, Rose les miro con la misma expresión de duda.

¡Regresen a la casa! ¡Ese tipo es peligroso!- dijo Ed, Prime les miro sonriendo.

Vaya, señorita Rockbell, es usted mas hermosa en persona- dijo Prime ante la sorpresa de todos excepto de Access y Linterna.

¿Co… como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Winry asustada.

Lo vi por allí- dijo Prime, entonces miro a Greed con rareza –A ti no te conozco, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

Soy Greed, aunque antes este cuerpo usaba el nombre de Ling- respondió Greed,

Ya veo… creo que confundí el mundo… pero bueno, da igual, por lo que he visto no es la gran cosa- dijo Prime, Ed y los demás le miraron fijamente.

Prime, ¿Por qué destruyes los universos? ¿Qué acaso no sabes el daño que causas?- preguntó Access, Prime le miro con calma.

Son imperfectos, crueles, sádicos, sin valores reales… no merecen vivir… claro, hay algunos que aun se pueden salvar pero… bah, no sé ni por que me explico- dijo Prime, Ed le miro.

¿Qué planeas?- preguntó, Prime le sonrió entonces.

Este mundo es imperfecto, pero tal vez lo destruya después, debo encontrar algo de información, quizás si encuentre algo bueno, pueda salvarse- dijo Prime, Linterna Verde le miro con enfado.

¡Eres un monstruo!... ¡He visto tus acciones desde Oa y tu no eres un Superman!- dijo molesto, Access le miro con sorpresa.

¡Cállate!- exclamo Access con miedo, pero era tarde.

Yo… yo… yo… ¡YO SOY EL MEJOR SUPERMAN QUE JAMÁS HAYA EXISTIDO!- grito Prime con ira.

Access sudo frió… el chico había cometido una terrible imprudencia.

Oh por dios… estamos en problemas- dijo mientras que la expresión de miedo en su rostro llamo la atención de los demás.

En la Tierra.

Interior de la torre de los Titanes.

Supergirl y Power Girl solo estaban sentadas mientras que Batman les miraba con fijeza, el no había llegado solo, Zatanna, Flecha Verde y Black Canary, atrás, los Z Senshi solo miraban al encapotado con curiosidad, no poseía un gran Ki, apenas era el de un humano bien entrenado… pero algo en el, hacía que le mirasen con cierto respeto.

¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó, las dos rubias hablaron a la vez.

¡El ataco primero!- dijeron señalando a Vegeta, quien solo les miro con despreció.

Impertinentes- dijo Vegeta con molestia, las dos chicas lo miraron con rencor.

Ya basta- dijo Superman, mientras que Batman miraba con calma a los aludidos.

¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a ti- dijo Zatanna burlona, Batman le miro y ella solo sonrío.

Es bueno que no es el tan quisquilloso- dijo Flecha Verde mientras que Canary solo asentía.

Donna me contacto y me comento su incidente con Prime, lamento lo ocurrido con su… Universo, he contactado con Bruce Wayne en Gotham City y el les dará asilo- dijo Batman, Bulma se acerco entonces.

Eh, quisiera agradecerles por lo que hacen… pero ¿Qué es lo que harán con respecto a ese psicótico?- preguntó ansiosa.

Tranquila señora, estoy segura que ya empezaron a planear algo- dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa, los demás le miraron mientras que Bulma y Chichi le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pero por que usaran esa ropa tan reveladora?"- se preguntaron ambas mujeres.

He… es un placer conocerlos… soy Inoue Orihimi- dijo Inoue al ver que todos se habían quedado mirándose en silencio.

¡Ha, disculpa mi descortesía!- dijo Zatanna mientras que se acercaba y le daba un buen apretón de manos, Inoue solo sonrió –Puedes llamarme Zatanna.

¡O yo soy Goku!- dijo el aludido aun en la forma de SS 4.

El resto le miro con algo de pena.

Será mejor presentarnos- dijo Uub mientras que sonreía –Por cierto Gokuu san…

¿Si?- pregunto Gokuu.

¿Por qué no reviertes la transformación?- preguntó Uub.

¡Ah es cierto!- dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de pena de los Z Senshi.

Un brillo cubrió a Gokuu ante la sorpresa de los héroes… y entonces apareció… en su forma adulta.

La expresión de sorpresa (la de los miembros de la JLA era por no haber visto esa transformación antes) era notoria, Nightwind e Inoue recordaban haberlo visto como un niño, incluso Nightwind pensó que era alguien como el Capitán Marvel… un niño que se vuelve adulto gracias a la magia.

¡Gokuu volviste a la normalidad!- dijo Chichi sonriendo.

¡Abuelito ya no eres un niño!- exclamo Pan alegre mientras que lo abrazaba.

Creo que habrá mucho de que hablar- dijo Batman mientras que veía la escena.

Bah, tonterías- dijo Vegeta mirando de reojo a donde estaba el encapotado… y no pudiendo evitar mirar las piernas de Zatanna… y volteando rápidamente.

En otro lado.

Lyor era un lugar muy hermoso… pero una imprudencia ahora lo llevaba a la destrucción.

Prime se lanzo contra Linterna, quien con rapidez uso el anillo para cubrirse, pero la fuerza de Prime lo lanzo contra el piso.

Mierda- dijo Linterna mientras que lograba levantarse con rapidez y miraba a Prime.

No pude ver cuando se movió- dijo Ed sorprendido.

Es muy poderoso… lo note desde el principio- dijo Greed mientras que Access solo miraba con algo de desesperación todo.

"Maldita sea, muchacho irresponsable, ahora deberemos de apresurar el plan para sacarlo de aquí… aunque nos cueste la vida"- pensó mientras que se preparaba.

¡Diablos!- grito Ed mientras que palmeando las manos uso la alquimia para hacer aparecer dos grandes rocas estas se estrellaron contra Prime que se había apoyado contra el piso… Prime las destrozo como si nada.

Pura basura… creo que si destruiré este mundo y a ustedes con el- dijo Prime molesto.

¡Eso ni tu te la crees!- grito Ed en un arranque de rabia lanzándose contra Prime, el puñetazo que lanzo con su automail era potente... tanto que este se destrozo al tocar a Prime.

¡Ed!- grito Winry al ver lo sucedido, Ed solo estaba petrificado, mientras que Prime le miraba con enfado.

Maldito insecto- dijo mientras que levantaba un puño.

¡Quítate idiota!- exclamo Greed mientras que de un salto lograba sujetar y quitar a Ed… solo para recibir un súper puñetazo que lo lanzo por lo cielos a los dos… pero un brillo dorado los absorbió.

Al menos alcance a atraparlos- dijo Access apareciendo junto con unos noqueados Ed y Greed, Winry corrió a donde ellos.

¡Ed!- ¿Ed por dios!- dijo asustada mientras que revisaba a Edward.

¡Eres un maldito!- grito Linterna mientras que se lanzaba contra Prime, este respondía con un poderoso rayo de su visión de calor, que Linterna Verde esquivaba, el rayo impactaba a l lejos provocando una explosión.

Eres rápido- dijo Prime, Linterna solo le miro.

Ion no es el único daxamita de la asociación- dijo Linterna, Prime solo sonrió.

Otro Daxamita… je, será entretenido barrer el piso contigo- dijo lanzándose contra linterna, Linterna se fue en su contra aprovechando el fuerte sol del planeta.

CRASH!!

El sonido del impacto rompió los vidrios de Lyor, muchos se cubrieron las orejas mientras que solo se veían un par de borrones negro y verde lanzándose uno contra el otro.

Debemos apurarnos- dijo Access con temor –Linterna no durara mucho contra Prime- dijo mientras que veía como los impactos de ambos empezaban a dañar la zona.

¡Pero que haremos! ¡Ni siquiera Ed pudo contra ese loco!- dijo Winry asustada.

Tranquila… necesito que permanezcas al lado de Edward, pronto tendremos que movernos.

¡Ni san!- decía Al corriendo a ellos, pero Access le miro.

Necesito que te quedes allí Alphonse Elric, de lo contrario el plan fallara- dijo Access, Al se detuvo dubitativo… de pronto una explosión sacudió la zona –Diablos, el tiempo se acaba y Linterna se esta quedando sin poder… si no me apresuro volaran todo el planeta- dijo Access mientras que empezaba a brillar.

¿Qué es lo que hará?- se preguntó Honneheim mientras que miraba a Access.

La batalla entre Prime y Linterna Verde seguía… con una obvia ventaja para Prime, quien azotaba al joven con fuerza, traspasando el piso y destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso… durante la pelea lo lanzaba tan fuerte que en pocos instantes ya estaba en distintos puntos… incluso cayeron cerca de Central, destrozando varias cuadras de ella.

¡Así que no soy Superman idiota! ¡Pues que te parece esto!- exclamo Prime, Linterna Verde se levanto con mucha dificultad, Prime le había roto la nariz y sentía que varias de sus costillas estaban fracturadas, eso sin contar la notoria hemorragia interna.

Aun así sonrió.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Los golpes ya te dañaron tanto que sonríes?- pregunto Prime despectivo.

Linterna sonrió de nuevo ante la frustración de Prime.

¡De que te ríes imbécil!- grito molesto.

Adiós- dijo Linterna Verde mientras que el anillo brillaba con fuerza, Prime cubrió sus ojos.

En Lyor, Access empezó a brillar mientras que los demás se cubrían, un pequeño aparato estaba en sus manos.

Prime sintió un tirón… y una voz sonó en su cabeza-

"¡Prime! ¡Sé que has sufrido, sé que has perdido tu mundo! ¡Pero esa no es razón para matar! ¡Es duro pero te detendremos, no importa que hagas te detendremos!"- grito la voz de Access, Prime aun cubriéndose los ojos sonrió.

¿Es eso un reto? Bien… creo que lo aceptare- dijo mientras que la luz lo cubría…

Y en un destello desaparecieron.

¡Hermano, Winry, Ling!- grito Alphonse al notar que los tres habían desaparecido junto con Access.

Honneheim solo miro al cielo… y se percato de que solo por un milagro... estaban a salvo, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Ed estuviese preparado para lo que venía.

Una brillante luz apareció… y en un tranquilo punto del cielo, Superman Prime apareció… miro el lugar con interés y vio a 4 personas con túnicas negras… tres hombres y una mujer con lentes… y sonrió…

En una villa… con una montaña con 5 caras grabadas… otra luz aparecía… Access, Linterna Verde, Winry y unos inconscientes Ed y Greed.

Access solo miro al cielo mientras que un dañado Linterna Verde se dejaba caer al piso y Winry miraba sorprendida el lugar…

Le acababan de declarar la guerra a Prime… una guerra que tenían pocas probabilidades de ganar.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, mi maquina ha estado descompuesta y solo puedo escribir un fic a la vez, por lo que me ando tardando un poco con mis fics, espero poder seguir pronto y…. ya se imaginaran en que mundo están ahora, por el momento dejare las cosas así y dejare todo en sorpresa.

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 6: La muerte y el surgir de un

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 6: La muerte y el surgir de un nuevo Green Lantern (Parte 1)**

**Nota: Las situaciones aquí marcadas, ocurren antes de que Naruto viaje a entrenar con Pa y las ranas, y antes de que Sasuke y Taka peleen contra el Hachibi**

Access miraba la montaña… y supo donde estaban… había viajado una vez a ese mundo… le parecía interesante, aunque algo raro, ninjas de todas las razas, aunque se mantuvo oculto en toda la visita, era obvio que esta vez, su llegada era muy notoria… y con Linterna Verde Malherido, Ed y Greed inconscientes y Winry confundida…

Esto no podría ser mejor- dijo con sarcasmo cuando noto a varias personas ir a donde ellos habían aparecido… y recordó el nombre del lugar… Konoha, la villa oculta del País del fuego que era el hogar del chico que había estado investigando… Naruto Uzumaki.

Hace algunos momentos.

Después de enterarse de la muerte de Jiraiya, Naruto acababa de acceder al entrenamiento dado por Pa y se preparaba para partir., Tsunade, Shikamaru y Sakura se encontraban en la salida de Konoha.

Bien Naruto… despídete de ellos- dijo Pa.

Hasta luego chicos, resuelve el código Shikamaru- dijo Naruto.

No te preocupes por mí- dijo Shikamaru.

Te enviare noticias cuando acabemos la autopsia y el interrogatorio- dijo Tsunade, Pa sonrió.

Les dejare una rana de transmisión, si algo pasa, háganmelo saber- dijo Pa, Tsunade iba a hablar… cuando de pronto un enorme brillo se vio en la cima de la montaña de los Hokagues.

¡Pero que fue eso!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa, los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos que él.

Siento 5 chakras… son muy raros… pero no logro definirlos…- dijo Pa, Tsunade dio un paso al frente,

Rápido, debemos de ir a revisar que pasa, estoy segura que varios de nuestros ninjas se habrán percatado también de lo que ha pasado- dijo Tsunade.

¡Bien vamos!- dijo Naruto echando a correr.

¡Hey Naruto espera!- exclamo Pa.

Será imposible detenerlo… eso le llamo bastante la atención- dijo Sakura mientras que Shikamaru suspiraba.

Mendokuse… no debemos de dejarle solo- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Sakura asentía e iban detrás de Naruto, Tsunade sonrió y también fue mientras que se disculpaba con Pa por dejarle.

Bueno, creo que yo también iré- dijo el sapo.

Aunque, tal y como había dicho Tsunade, alguien más había visto la luz.

Mansión Hyuga.

Hinata estaba descansando en el techo de la mansión… algo triste, la misión para buscar a Sasuke había sido un fracaso y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto… cada día veía más lejos… suspiro triste y entonces vio la luz…

¿Qué es eso¿- se preguntó extrañada y decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

En otro lugar.

Sasuke Uchiha y le grupo Taka se dirigían en la busca del Hachibi, Karin miraba al cielo… hacía unos minutos que había sentido algo extraño.

¿Qué pasa nerd?- preguntó Suigetsu al notarla distraída.

Karin no contesto… había una sensación rara en el ambiente.

¿Karin?- preguntó Sasuke.

Siento algo… una presencia extraña… y muy poderosa- dijo Karin, Juugo se le acerco.

Debe de ser el Hachibi… me imagino que esta cerca- dijo Juugo.

No… no es él… es algo fuerte… muy fuerte… y se acerca…. ¡Oh por dios esta aquí!- dijo mirando al cielo, los demás voltearon y entonces en medio de una Luz… Superman Prime apareció en los cielos..

¿A dónde me mandaron?- se preguntó Prime mientras que miraba el lugar… y entonces vio al grupo –Hum, el se me hace conocido… aunque no recuerdo de donde.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sasuke mientras que se ponía en guardia… si Karin decía que poseía un chakra enorme, entonces debía de tener razón.

Dime una cosa ¿No eres acaso Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó Prime, Sasuke y los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

¡Como sabes mi nombre!-exclamo Sasuke, Karin le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tranquilo… su poder es demasiado inusual… es… es superior a nada de lo que haya sentido… es mejor no molestarlo- dijo la chica, los demás le miraron con sorpresa y algo de molestia.

Por ahora- dijo Suigetsu mirando a Prime, Juugo entonces sintió aprensión… Karin era excelente para detectar Chakra… si ese sujeto era como ella decía… entonces estaban en serios problemas si no actuaban con prudencia.

Prime solo les miraba con curiosidad.

No recuerdo conocerlos a ustedes… solo leí los primeros 3 volúmenes del manga…- dijo Prime, Sasuke y los demás le miraron extrañados, cuando de pronto otra luz apareció en el piso, Prime miro a la luz y sonrió –Ya era hora de que llegaras.

En Konoha.

Access y Winry habían apoyado a los tres en una de las grandes rocas, Ed estaba totalmente noqueado, por lo que Winry coloco su cabeza encima de sus muslos para que estuviese un poco más cómodo, Greed estaba empezando a despertar y Linterna Verde estaba siendo atendido por Access.

Fuiste un imprudente, recuerda que Ion no pudo contra él… y no importa que seas un Daxamita, no eres inmortal- dijo Access, el chico sonrió.

Creo que… lo eche a perder- dijo el chico Access suspiro.

Tranquilo, al menos salvamos su universo, por ahora descansa, debo encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki antes de que a Prime se le ocurra empezar a destruir todo- dijo Access.

¡Hey espera un momento! ¡No se quien diablos eres pero no te iras sin antes explicarme que diablos paso! ¡Por que nos ataco ese loco y como diablos sabía quien era yo!- grito Winry exasperada, Ed aun seguía inconsciente, pero al menos Greed ya despertaba.

Señorita Rockbell, créame, por ahora no tengo tiempo de decirle todo, pero se lo diré en cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro- dijo Access, en eso noto que alguien se acercaba, Access se levanto de golpe mientras que Linterna Verde levanto su puño con dificultad, apuntando con el anillo de poder.

Hinata Hyuga, al ser la más cercana, fue la primera en llegar, Access suspiro al verle.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Hinata mientras que se ponía en guardia, Access solo le miro.

Tranquila señorita Hyuga, somos amigos- Hinata le miro con desconfianza.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó, Access solo suspiro.

No tengo tiempo para eso señorita, necesito encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Access, Hinata le miro con extrañeza.

¿Naruto Kun?- preguntó Hinata, en eso como invocado.

Vaya… y hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Access sonriendo, mientras que Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Tsunade y Pa llegaron.

¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto mientras que corría hacia ella junto con los demás, Tsunade entonces miro a Access con sorpresa.

¡Tú!- dijo sorprendida.

¿Le conoce Hokague sama?- preguntó Sakura.

El… el te esta buscando Naruto kun- dijo Hinata algo apenada, Naruto le miro y se acerco mientras que Tsunade y Pa miraban a Access.

Señorita Tsunade, es un placer encontrar a alguien conocido- dijo Access, Greed solo alzo la cabeza, mientras que se sobaba el golpe.

¿Dónde diablos estoy?- dijo, pero nadie le contesto.

¿Para que me buscas?- pregunto Naruto, pero Tsunade se le adelanto.

Hace mucho que no te veía Axel… ¿Investigando?- dijo Tsunade, Access solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, necesito de tu ayuda para salvar el Multiverso- dijo Access con seriedad, Naruto le miro extrañado, mientras que la expresión de Tsunade era seria.

¿De que diablos hablas?- preguntó Naruto, en eso Linterna Verde bajo el brazo mientras que se quejaba, Sakura se le acerco al igual que Tsunade.

¡Por dios! ¡Este chico se esta muriendo! ¡Tsunade sama debemos de darle atención inmediata!- exclamo Sakura, Tsunade asintió, pero Linterna verde les tomo el brazo.

No… no es… necesario… es el final… el anillo debe… debe ir a otro mejor- dijo el chico, Sakura empezó a atenderlo, mientras que Tsunade miro a Access.

¿Qué le paso?- preguntó.

Aquel que nos amenaza lo dejo así… debemos de apresurarnos, Naruto, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, tu poder nos ayudara a salvar a todos- dijo Access.

¿Yo?- preguntó Naruto todo confuso.

Esperen, Naruto debe de ir a entrenar, es muy probable que Akatsuki ataque pronto y… -dijo Pa, pero Access le interrumpió.

Akatsuki es una basura en comparación a lo que se viene… ¡Prime ha decidido borrarnos a todos así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos!- dijo exaltado ante la mirada de los demás.

Será mejor que hables claro- dijo Tsunade, Sakura por lo mientras suspiro, se percato de que el chico no tenía salvación.

Dire lo que pueda… pero no será fácil- dijo Access.

Ya era hora- dijo Winry molesta mientras que quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de Ed, Greed solo les miro en silencio.

Donde Prime.

Una luz oscura apareció frente al grupo Taka, Prime sonreía con alegría.

Un chico pelirrojo y de vestimentas amarillas apareció frente a ellos, Prime bajo del cielo mientras que Taka solo miraba con sospecha al hombre.

Alex… te tardaste demasiado- dijo Prime mientras que sujetaba al pelirrojo de los brazos, y le abrazaba –Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo.

Lo mismo digo… aunque ya podrías haber tenido mejor puntería amigo, estuve casi un año y medio en una dimensión extraña mientras que mis poderes se recuperaban –dijo el joven Alexander Luthor.

Bueno, esas tales esferas del Dragón son útiles, aunque como pedí que tu resurrección fuera en un lugar útil… bueno, no me imagine que te enviara a otro Universo- dijo Prime –Además, te rejuveneció.

Me devolvió mi edad real… oficialmente tengo solo 14 años- dijo Alex con calma –Además, en ese año, pude vivir cosas… muy interesantes –dijo con algo de pena.

Vaya… je, veo que empiezas a entenderme amigo- dijo Prime riendo –Solo quiero saber si "el" también volvió.

El Psicopirata espera nuestros planes… y veo que estas planeando algo- dijo al ver a Taka detrás.

Bueno… creo que pronto volveremos a intentar recuperarla… a Tierra Prima- dijo Alex, en eso Sasuke se les acerco.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Sasuke con algo de inquietud.

Sasuke Uchiha… sé que has pasado por muchas cosas (o al menos me han contado) y he venido a proponerte algo… que de seguro te atraerá- dijo Prime, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke –Alex, creo que puedes localizar a ese tipo que me reto… quiero que le digas unas cosas.

Tu solo di amigo que yo me encargo- dijo Alex.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

Access acababa de contar lo acontecido ante la mirada de sorpresa de los ninjas de Konoha y de Winry, Greed solo bufo molesto, Ed empezaba a reaccionar y había escuchado parte de la historia, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, explicaba el por que de aquel ataque.

Y eso es todo- dijo Access mientras que Sakura seguía tratando de estabilizar a Linterna Verde –Y debemos de irnos pronto, o Linterna Verde morirá.

Pero, pero, ¿Por qué yo?- dijo Naruto aun sorprendido, en ese momento mas ninjas habían llegado y miraban con extrañeza lo que sucedía, muchos habían escuchado a Access y se preguntaban sobre lo que pasaría.

Tú eres fundamental Naruto, eres la contraparte de Superman en este mundo… debes de venir conmigo- dijo Access, Tsunade se le acerco.

Axel, se que no fue mucho lo que hablamos la primera vez que nos vimos pero… espero puedas asegurarme que Naruto estará bien- dijo Tsunade ante la sorpresa de todos.

¡Pero Tsunade sama! ¡Como es que confía en él tan rápido!- exclamo Sakura, Linterna Verde sonrió levemente.

Lo conocí hace tiempo… y sé que puedo confiar en él- dijo Tsunade, Sakura se levanto.

En ese caso creo que yo también debo de ir, Naruto es de mi equipo y… -dijo Sakura pero Access le interrumpió.

Lo lamento señorita Haruno, pero no será posible, a donde iremos sus habilidades serían inútiles… en ese caso- dijo Access mientras que miraba a Hinata –Ella podría sernos de gran utilidad.

¿Yo?- preguntó Hinata con algo de temor.

Naruto solo les miro con rareza e iba a hablar cuando de pronto un brillo apareció… una luz entre blanca y negra… y un chico pelirrojo apareció… Access solo le miro con sorpresa.

Alexander… Luthor- dijo Access con sorpresa.

Mucho gusto en conocerte… aunque veo que tu me conoces –dijo Alex –Te traigo la respuesta de mi estimado Clark.

Continuara.

Un capitulo que quedaba algo largo, pero espero que les guste, como notaran esta vez se enfoco solo en Access y Prime, además de qué ya se supo a quienes revivió Prime al usar a las esferas 

del dragón, je, pero no es lo único que aparecerá… je, y por cierto, el nombre del capitulo… bueno, solo les diré que será por algo muy importante que pasara pronto.

Suerte


	9. Capitulo 7: La muerte y el surgir parte2

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 7: La muerte y el surgir de un nuevo Green Lantern (Parte 2)**

Access miro a Alex con fijeza, este estaba sonriente, los ninjas de Konoha miraban con sorpresa al joven Luthor mientras que algunos se ponían en guardia.

Clark dice que les dará cuatro meses, tiempo de Tierra 1, para que se organicen, aunque claro esta, para jugar equilibradamente, nosotros también formaremos nuestro equipo, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Alex, Access le miro con sorpresa.

Un momento, ¿Equipo? ¿Qué acaso lo esta tomando como un juego?- preguntó Access con sorpresa.

Algo así, por ahora ya tiene a sus primeros reclutas y…. bueno, tranquilo, no destruirá ningún Universo hasta que pasen los cuatro meses, por lo que te sugiero que prepares bien a tus aliados, ya que Clark no se rendirá- dijo Alex sonriendo, mientras que una luz empezaba a cubrirle.

¡Espera! ¡A que te refieres con sus primeros reclutas!- gritó Access, pero la luz ya había cubierto a Alex.

Cuatro meses, no lo olvides… -se alcanzo a escuchar y Access solo miro con confusión al cielo.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Naruto.

No… no lo sé- respondió Hinata, pero al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de Naruto, se sonrojo y se alejo un poco.

¿Qué harás Axel?- preguntó Tsunade.

Yo… -dijo Access pero entonces.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Tsunade sama este chico se esta muriendo!- dijo Sakura mientras que el joven Linterna Verde empezaba a convulsionarse.

Mierda- dijo Access con desesperación.

¡Rápido haz algo o se morirá!- grito Winry, Edward solo miraba a Access.

¡Tsunade no hay tiempo, luego te los traeré! ¡Necesito que ellos vengan conmigo!- dijo Access, Tsunade solo asintió mientras que antes de que todos pudieran siquiera decir algo, Access brillo y de pronto desapareció junto con Edward, Winry, Greed, Linterna Verde, Naruto y Hinata.

¿Pero que paso aquí?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Algo que será crucial... la verdad es que no sé si Naruto estará más seguro con él que aquí pero… no hay otra opción- dijo Tsunade, Pa se le acerco.

Aun así, creo que me debes una explicación- dijo Pa -¿Quién es ese hombre y por que confías tanto en él?

Bueno, es una larga historia, se las contare en cuanto hable con Hiashi Hyuga… creo que le dará el soponcio al saber que Hinata se ha ido… bueno, le diré que fue una misión urgente y que no creo que tarde- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Creo que cualquiera notaria cuatro meses… aunque, ¿A que diablos se refería con eso de Tierra uno?- preguntó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

En otro Lugar…

La Torre de los Titanes.

Después de una larga charla, Batman había conseguido calmar los ánimos de todos, por lo que empezaron a organizarse, en cuanto se decidiera bien el lugar donde se quedarían los guerreros Z (claro esta en uno de los muchos condominios propiedad de Bruce Wayne, es obvio que no se quedarían en la mansión), y durante ese tiempo… Vegeta no había dejado de echar de vez en cuando un vistazo a las piernas de Zatanna, lo que lo hacía sentirse muy raro.

Bueno, creo que ya arreglado el asunto, solo queda esperar a que regrese Access y partiremos –dijo Batman, los demás asintieron, cuando una luz apareció.

Access apareció junto con el grupo de confundidos muchachos, los Z Senshi y los miembros de la JLA miraron con cierta sorpresa al grupo, hasta que Nigtwidn se percato de algo.

Oh Dios mío, ¡Ese chico esta mal herido!- dijo al ver al Joven Linterna Verde.

¡Señorita Orihime necesitamos su ayuda!- dijo Access, Inoue miro con sorpresa lo que pasaba y rápido acudió al lado del chico, pero este para su sorpresa alzo la mano.

No… no… no lo haga… déjeme… irme… con dignidad… por… favor- dijo el chico, Inoue le miro con sorpresa.

Pero… -balbuceo la chica, Access se acerco con velocidad al igual que Superman, pero Batman entonces se interpuso.

Déjenlo… si es su deseo, no podemos interferir- dijo con seriedad el caballero de la noche.

¡Pero de que hablas Batman! ¡Es un niño, no podemos dejarle así!- exclamo molesto Superman.

El lo desea, mejor preocúpense por los demás- dijo Batman.

Ed- dijo Winry mientras que Edward Elric empezaba a incorporarse.

¿Dónde diablos estamos?- dijo con curiosidad, Naruto y Hinata solo miraban alrededor con cierto temor.

Que lugar tan raro… ¿No lo crees Hinata?- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba alrededor, Hinata asintió.

En eso el joven Linterna Verde se estremeció, y antes de que Access y Superman pudieran acercarse, el chico exhalo su último aliento, el anillo entonces brillo y se separo del cuerpo.

"Green Lantern sección en tramite, fallecido, se inicia la búsqueda de sustituto"- se escucho mientras que el anillo brillaba y se disparaba al cielo.

Oh por dios… estaré en problemas con los guardianes- dijo Access.

Será mejor que contacte con Hal, y Access, tienes mucho que explicar- dijo Superman, Supergirl y Power Girl solo vieron con algo de lastima al chico mientras que Nigthwind consolaba a Inoue, los Z Senshi miraban la escena sin intervenir.

Access solo se sentó suspirando, le dolía la muerte del chico, pero en gran parte era su culpa, ya que había actuado muy imprudente frente a Prime, Greed ya se había levantado y miraba curioso a todos, Goku no podía evitar preguntarse si es que ellos eran fuertes, y entonces Ed sele acerco.

Oye, creo que ya es hora de que nos digas un par de cosas- dijo Ed molesto, Winry se acerco con la misma expresión mientras que Greed sonreía y se acercaba.

Espero que sea una buena historia- dijo Greed.

Los Z senshi suspiraron, por lo que se veía Access contaría el mismo cuento a los recién llegados, aunque al menos sabrían de donde venían y que había pasado con ellos, los miembros de la JLA se acercaron también, pero Green Arrow y Nightwind se llevaron el cuerpo del joven linterna.

Algunos minutos después.

… y eso es lo que paso, Prime ha decidido retarnos a ver si conseguimos derrotarlo… tenemos 4 meses para prepararnos- dijo Access, muchos se miraron con confusión mientras que Batman solo se sujetaba el mentón.-

Nos ha dado bastante tiempo aunque, ¿Entonces Prime revivió a ese tal Luthor? Vaya, ni siquiera sabía que había muerto- dijo Black Canary.

Fue asesinado por Joker, pero la información fue ocultada, aun así, Access, ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo en ese tiempo? Durante la Guerra contra la Corporación Sinestro ni siquiera toda la JLA, la Corporación Green Lantern ni los Sinestro lograron hacerle nada- dijo Batman.

Bueno, ya tengo planeados mis movimientos pero… -dijo Access, en eso Ed se levanto de golpe.

¡Un momento! ¡Eso que dices del fin del Universo puede que sea cierto, pero por que demonios trajiste a Winry con nosotros!- grito molesto, Winry le miro con sorpresa.

Ed calma- dijo ella.

¡Como quieren que me calme si te expuso al peligro! ¡Te exijo que la regreses de inmediato!- exclamo molesto, Access solo suspiro mientras que Winry miraba molesta a Ed, aun así se contuvo de hacer o decir algo.

No es posible, cuando el chico combino sus poderes con los míos sellamos cualquier paso a su mundo por algunas semanas… y yo que necesitaba de Scar… deberé de ir por el otro tú para compensar esa falta- dijo Access, lo ultimo lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ed no lo entendiera.

¡Entonces quieres decir que estamos atorados aquí pedazo de bestia!- grito Ed Iracundo, pero en eso Winry solo le soltó un fuerte coscorrón en la nuca.

¡Ed quieres calmarte por el amor de Dios! ¡No es como si fuera el fin del mundo!- le grito Winry ya exaltada.

Hombre si no era para que te molestaras así- dijo Ed desde el piso ante las miradas de pena de todos, Access solo suspiro.

Bueno, originalmente pensaba pedirle a Cyborg que se encargara del mantenimiento del Automail mientras estuvieras aquí pero, ¿Qué mejor persona para mantener tu automail que la mecánica oficial?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Anda si no es para la tanto- dijo Winry con falsa modestia, Ed solo bufó en el piso.

Si claro, halaguen a la friki de las maquinas- dijo con sarcasmo.

¡Tu cállate enano friki de la alquimia! –dijo Winry, los demás solo les miraban con algo de pena.

Oye Hinata… -dijo Naruto de pronto, ella le miro apenada.

¿Qué… que ocurre Naruto kun?- preguntó ella.

¿Esos dos están casados o son algo? – preguntó ante la mirada de confusión de la joven Hyuga.

En fin, creo que por ahora hay que resolver en donde se quedaran ustedes mientras que busco a los demás que necesito- dijo Access mientras que miraba a Naruto y Hinata.

Yo me encargare de que Bruce Wayne les consiga alojamientos a todos- dijo Batman con calma mientras que Winry y Ed seguían discutiendo.

Aun así, es muy raro eso de que Prime nos haya retado, ese emo es demasiado impredecible- dijo Supergirl.

Aun así, debemos de prepararnos, contactare con Jay y los demás miembros de la JSA para estar listos para luchar- dijo Power Girl pensativa.

¡Ya sabes que no quiero que te involucres!- exclamo Ed mientras que seguía discutiendo con Winry.

¡Ed que no tengo miedo y se que me necesitaras aquí!- le respondió, Goku solo les miraba divertido.

Se ve que se aprecian- dijo Inoue con una sonrisa

Aun así, de vez en cuando necesitare que alguien me acompañe para ir a visitar a los demás elegidos… bien espero que disfruten su estadía aqu… ¡Pero que!- dijo Access con sorpresa al ver que una luz verde aparecía en el cuarto.

¡Santos Dattebayos!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa, Hinata solo miro la luz y se cubrió los ojos.

¿Pero que pasa?- dijo Uub cubriéndose los ojos.

El anillo… el anillo esta buscando a un nuevo portador… y parece que esta aquí- dijo Superman cubriéndose los ojos.

Vegeta trataba de mirar el misterioso anillo, Goku solo estaba confundido, Greed solo pensaba en lo excelente que será poseer ese anillo.

La Luz entonces se incremento…

"_Tu… has sido la persona elegida para portarme… has demostrado una gran fuerza de voluntad y que puedes alejar el miedo de ti… solo repite después de mi…_

_En el Día mas brillante…_

_En la Noche más oscura…_

_El Mal no escapara de mi vista._

_Aquellos que adoran al mal que teman mi poder, _

_La Luz de Linterna Verde"_

Y la luz empezó a bajar, Edward Elric fue el primero en abrir los ojos… y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Oh por dios- dijo Ed al ver al nuevo poseedor del anillo…

"_Winry Rockbell… has sido designada como la Green Lantern del Sector 2814.f"_

¿Qué es esto?- dijo la joven Rockbell al ver el entallado (y sexy) traje verde que ahora poseía junto con el anillo del fallecido Linterna Verde

Bueno… esto si que no me lo esperaba- dijo Access con una cara de sorpresa.

Continuara..

Bien, je, eso creo que no se lo esperaban, je, ya había planeado que Winry fuera una Green Lantern, por cierto, en el próximo capitulo, meteré parte del reclutamiento de Access y del reclutamiento de Superman Prime, por lo que empezara una carrera contra reloj para evitar que Prime gane, pero eso no es todo, los Z Senshi aprenderán que haber sido los mas poderosos de su Universo, no sirve de nada cuando los humanos de otro mundo superan por mucho a los del suyo, no solo en poder, sino también en inteligencia.

Suerte


	10. Capitulo 8: Planes

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 8: Planes**

La sorpresa de todos era mayúscula, pero la de Ed era aun mayor.

¿Winry?- fue todo lo que dijo Ed, Winry le miro… luego se percato del ajustadísimo traje que traía y…

¡NO ME MIREN!- grito asustada mientras que del anillo una enorme llave de tuercas se formaba y golpeaba a los que estaban enfrente (osease, Ed, Naruto, que se había acercado a ver, Access, Goku, Greed y Vegeta, que estaba sentado cerca de casualidad), Batman alcanzo a esquivar el impacto, mientras que los demás solo miraban con sorpresa lo que había pasado.

Winry solo les miro con algo de temor.

Eh… eh, ¿Están bien?- preguntó atemorizada.

Auch… ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Naruto adolorido mientras que Hinata se le acercaba.

¿Estas bien Naruto Kun?- preguntó la chica.

Winry… eso dolió- dijo Ed dolido.

Un poder interesante… me encantaría tenerlo- dijo Greed desde el piso.

Maldita sea… ¡Que diablos pasa este día, primero un psicótico me humilla y luego tres niñas rubias hacen lo mismo!- grito Vegeta molesto, tanto Power Girl como Supergirl le miraron enfadadas.

¡A quien llamas niña enano!-dijeron ambas molestas, Vegeta solo se toco la sien.

Anda que eso fue muy impresionante- dijo Goku con los ojos en espiral.

¿Alguien apunto la placa del autobús que me arrollo?- dijo Access en las mismas condiciones.

Hinata miro a Winry, esta había hecho el amago de acercarse a Ed pero se detuvo y solo se cubrió como pudo… el traje era revelador, y Hinata imagino que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así.

¿Qué le paso?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Superman.

Ella ha sido elegida como una Green Lantern… en cuanto llegue Hal podrá saber más- dijo Superman, en eso alguien entro por la ventana.

No será necesario esperar tanto- dijo una voz, todos voltearon y vieron a un joven de traje verde y con un anillo.

¡Kyle!- dijo Black Canary al reconocer a Kyle Ryner.

¿Kyle, pensé que no podías venir a la Tierra?- preguntó Superman, Batman se acerco.

Has venido por la nueva recluta- dijo Batman ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ed y Winry.

Así es, los Guardianes detectaron la unción de un nuevo miembro de los GL y me mandaron por ella, recibirá entrenamiento de parte mía y de Guy- dijo Kyle

¡Un momento! ¡Como que viene por Winry!- dijo Ed levantándose de golpe y levantando su único brazo de manera protectora, Winry le miro con sorpresa.

Espera- dijo Access levantándose con ayuda de Naruto –Necesito que me respondas algo… ¿Cómo es posible que la chica sea designada como una GL? ¿Qué acaso no solo los de esta dimensión podían serlo?

Eso no lo sé, pero recuerda que debe de recibir entrenamiento, desde la guerra contra Sinestro se ha decidido reclutar a cuantos se pueda para evitar un contraataque de la Sinestro Corp, además de que deberían de alegrarse, Kilowog no la entrenara- dijo Kyle, Ed iba a replicar cuando dos luces verdes mas aparecieron y Hal Jordan junto con John Steward.

Supimos lo que paso,- dijo John mientras que los presentes miraban con sorpresa a los dos GL.

Vaya, la gente de este mundo es rara- dijo Naruto, Hinata no pudo hacer mas que asentir y entonces Hal se les acerco.

¿Te llamas Access verdad? Necesito que nos cuentes todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Hal, Access y los demás suspiraron.

Lo haré, pero deben prometerme que no se llevaran a la chica a Mogo antes de tiempo, es necesario que este aquí para ayudarnos en unas cosas- dijo Access, Ed miro extrañado el asuntó.

¿Mogo?- preguntó Winry algo asustada.

El planeta Green Lantern, tranquila, no es peligroso- dijo John, pero Ed no dejaba de mirarlos con fiereza.

Sabes Hinata- dijo Naruto de pronto, Hinata le miro.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo intimidada.

Creo que me voy a aburrir escuchando a cada rato la misma historia.

En otro lugar…

En Otra dimensión.

Hemos llegado- dijo Alex Luthor mientras que de una luz blanquecina surgían 4 figuras.

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sasuke Uchiha desconcertado, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se veían en las mismas condiciones.

Es un lugar sin tiempo… un paraíso donde el tiempo corre distinto… y un lugar que nos servirá de base- dijo Alex, Prime solo miraba el lugar algo molesto.

No me agrada este sitio… pero me tendré que conformar- dijo Prime con calma, en eso se escucho un par de voces.

¡SUPERMAN!- gritó una infantil voz, Prime sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña que había rescatado de ese universo corrupto.

Liza… es bueno verte de nuevo pequeña- dijo Prime mientras uqe la iña le sonreía, otra voz se escucho.

Ya era hora de que volvieran, este lugar es muy aburrido- dijo un hombre vestido de rojo y negro con una mascara dorada en el rostro.

Psicopirata… veo que también volviste a la vida- dijo Alex con seriedad.

Alex, este lugar es muy aburrido- dijo con voz cansina –en serio me sorprende que ustedes hayan vivido tanto tiempo aquí.

Si, lo sé, pero por ahora no será necesario- dijo Alex mientras que veía con una sonrisa como Prime cargaba con delicadeza a la pequeña niña.

Bueno, ¿Y cuando comenzaremos?- preguntó Sasuke, Karin le miro.

"Desde que escucho la propuesta de ellos, Sasuke sama se comporta extraño… ¿de verdad será cierto eso de que pueden encontrar un mundo perfecto para todos nosotros"- se preguntó Karin.

Este lugar es interesante- dijo Suigetsu mientras que miraba sonriente los muros cristalinos y veía algunas escenas de su vida.

Se respira una gran calma- dijo Juugo mientras que se sentaba en el piso.

¿Y ahora por quien vamos?- preguntó Alex –Creo que les diste demasiado tiempo.

Nah, he ido a leer algunos comics en una Tierra que visite hace algunos días y… sabes, creo que sería bueno reclutar a Hulk y a los Warbounds- dijo Prime con una sonrisa malévola –Psicopirata, es probable que necesite tu ayuda en esto… será muy difícil convencerlo y tal vez tenga que repartir algunos golpes.

¡Bien, podré divertirme un poco! ¡Genial!- grito alegre psicopirata. Karin le miro con temor.

"Ese sujeto me asusta… su chackra se siente raro… enfermo"- pensó asustada.

¿Y yo que?- preguntó Sasuke molesto por ser ignorado.

Si lo deseas, nos acompañaras entonces… y tu chica de lentes- dijo Prime con calma, Karin se sobresalto.

S…si- dijo ella con nervios.

Tu vendrás también… es mas, he leído de tus habilidades y serás útil para que podamos encontrar a algunas personas- dijo Prime, Karin trago saliva.

Bueno, ¿Entonces nos dirigiremos al Universo 616?- Preguntó Alex.

No, deja que nuestros nuevos inquilinos descansen, partiremos en dos días, debo de ir por información- dijo Prime sonriendo –Por cierto, bonita pulsera, ¿De donde la sacaste?

Alex noto que Prime señalaba una pulsera que llevaba en el brazo, Alex sonrió.

Es un recuerdo… de una grandiosa persona- dijo mientras que miraba con cierta ternura la pulsera.

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? El buen Alex se sonrojo- dijo Burlón –Y que ¿Era linda?

No me molestes Clark- dijo con una sonrisa apenada, Prime se río con alegría –Pero tienes razón… es muy hermosa.

¿De que tanto hablaran?- preguntó Suigetsu intrigado, Sasuke solo miraba a los muros viendo algunos de sus recuerdos de la infancia.

¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- dijo intrigado.

En otro mundo.

Entiendo, bien, llamare a Guy para que informen a los guardianes que la llevaremos en una semana… chica, será mejor que estés lista para entonces- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

Yo me quedare con ellos para ayudarlos- dijo John.

Bueno, creo que es un asunto arreglado- dijo Hal mientras que Winry solo miraba su anillo con curiosidad.

Ed se notaba molesto ¿Quiénes se creían esos tipos para quererse llevar a Winry? ¿Y ella por que no se veía más asustada? Incluso parecía empezar a divertirse con ese raro anillo.

¡Mira Ed! ¡Eres tu!- dijo ella mientras que con el anillo se forjaba una figura de Ed, este le miro con pena.

¡Wow!, ¡Ese anillo se ve genial!- dijo Naruto mirando asombrado, Hinata estaba sorprendida, y el byakugan no demostraba que usase chakra, en eso sintió a alguien a su espalda y volteó a ver a Orihime, quien le sonreía, Hinata aun usaba el Byakugan y se sorprendió de ver que los canales de chakra de la chica eran distintos… parecía que sus habilidades provenían de alguna fuente distinta.

"Y aun así se ve muy normal… ¿En donde hemos caído? Solo espero que Naruto kun vaya a estar bien"- pensó con preocupación.

Será mejor que nos reunamos en el Salón de la Justicia, no queremos importunar a los titanes cuando lleguen- dijo Superman, Nightwind sonrió.

Tranquilos, Raven me llamo y dijo que llegarían en unas horas- respondió, Batman se les acerco.

De todos modos vamos, desde allá podremos ir a los lugares donde se alojaran- dijo Batman.

¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Vegeta aburrido, Bulma le miro molesta.

No seas irrespetuoso- le reclamo molesta. Vegeta solo bufó.

Bueno, entonces vamos, yo los llevare- dijo Access, Greed le miro.

¿Y después que? ¿Por quien más iras?- preguntó.

Access solo sonrío.

Hay un pirata muy agradable que de seguro nos será de mucha ayuda- fue todo lo que dijo Access mientras que la luz los cubría y los sacaba de la torre.

Continuara.

Se que me tarde, pero me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones en lo que terminaba con un trabajo, disculpen la tardanza y bueno… no acostumbro contestar reviews, pero sio contestare algunas de las dudas que se me han puesto.

Primero, no era mi intención ofender a los fans de Dragón Ball, ni tampoco ponerlos como seres muy inferiores, sin embargo, tomen en cuenta que Superman Prime es exageradamente poderoso, y sus poderes son constantes, con respecto a lo de las Dragon Ball sobre si pueden revivir a otros seres en otros planos dimensionales, bueno, no es por que el patriarca sea mas poderoso que un Saiyajin, sino más bien, por que se maneja magia, anden, los saiyas serán muy poderosos, pero no pueden revivir muertos… simplemente maneje su propia lógica en eso.

Otra duda, es el por que use GT, es fácil, querámoslo o no, GT tuvo la suficiente popularidad para ser considerado como parte de la cronología oficial, y si no les parece solo pónganlo como que es otro universo paralelo.

Con respecto a Winry y por que ella como una Green Lantern, recuerden que los GL no necesariamente eran seres con superpoderes, es mas el requisito principal de un GL es solo poder superar un gran temor y ser humilde, los Z senshi son por desgracia muy egoístas, por lo que ninguno podría ser elegido, Winry posee una gran voluntad y decisión, además de una excelente imaginación (requisito indispensable para una mecánica e inventora)… con respecto al Narutoverse, recuerden que no hubo pelea allí, y solo pido, no discriminen a ese universo, sus técnicas no serán tan exageradamente poderosas como las de DB.,

Otra cosa, Access no es el único que esta reuniendo aliados, y no todos los que recomendaron lo ayudarían, Spectre jamás ha interferido en las peleas de Prime, el solo interfiere cuando es una orden de Dios, Thanos, es el consorte de la muerte, además e Infinity Guantelet no es utíl fuera del Marvel Universe, el Thor con Odinforce, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para usarlo y Galactus no menearía ni un dedo por ayudar a un terrícola.

Solo una cosa más, Doom tampoco serviría contra Prime, si un Warper extremo como Mr. Mxzplix no pudo contra el, o un Guardian del Universo, menos un científico como él, al menos no solo.

No se ofendan, además, ya verán que esto tomara un rumbo que los dejara contentos a todos.


	11. Capitulo 9: Entre el Verde y el gemelo

**TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

**Capitulo 9: Entre el Verde y el gemelo**

El Salón de la Justicia estaba tranquilo, una luz dorada entonces apareció y todo el grupo apareció.

¡Wow eso fue genial!- dijeron Winry, Naruto y Gokuu cuando la luz se disipo.

Access, antes de que te vayas, recuerdo que habías comentado de otro- dijo Batman, Access le miro.

Es cierto, ya que bloqueamos el paso al Universo de estos jóvenes y la señorita Winry deberá de entrenar en Mogo… necesito algo de ayuda extra antes de ir por ÉL- dijo Access, Edward le miro.

Entonces iras por alguien más antes- dijo con calma, Access asintió y entonces se percato de que Hal y Winry hablaban.

¡Entonces puedo hacer lo que sea que me imagine!- exclamo Winry mirando su anillo, Hal solo sonrió.

¡Increíble! ¡Como quisiera tener uno de esos anillo!- dijo Naruto asombrado.

Naruto kun… - solo dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo niño- dijo Greed mientras que observaba como Winry hacía aparecer un automail con el poder del anillo.

Esta como niña con juguete nuevo- dijo Ed suspirando.

Aun así, ¿Por qué obtuvo ese poder? ¿Por qué esa cosa no eligió a otro?- preguntó Vegeta algo interesado.

Ella posee las características para poseer el anillo, es una chica excepcional por lo que sé, nunca se rinde, posee una gran imaginación y… es capaz de superar un gran miedo- dijo Access.

Muchos de nosotros no tenemos miedo a nada- dijo Vegeta con soberbia, pero en eso se les acerco John Steward.

Aun así, ella posee las limitantes de un humano, no posee una fuerza sobrehumana ni grandes habilidades para destruir, y sin embargo, es capaz de superar el miedo y dar la cara, eso es importante para que el anillo se una a ti- dijo John con una expresión de orgullo.

Bien, pero será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos- dijo Access mientras que todos asintieron.

En otro lugar.

Alex Luthor miraba uno de los muros de su antigua "prisión" el lugar donde había vivido junto con Lois y los dos supermanes… habían sido una familia hasta que descubrieron la maldad que había en el Universo que habían salvado, ahora tanto Superman como Lois de Tierra 2 estaban muertos… solo le quedaba Clark.

Pero todo cambio… desde que te conocí- dijo mirando la pulsera que tenía en el brazo, el tiempo pasaba distinto allí y era probable que los cuatro meses pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Alex… es hora- dijo Prime acercándose, Alex asintió mientras se levantaba, vio a Karin, Sasuke y al Psicopirata detrás de él.

Vamos entonces, el universo 616 nos espera- dijo mientras que una luz entre blanco y negra les cubría.

Universo 616.

La batalla entre Iron Man y Hulk había terminado con la total derrota del Capitán de S.H.I.E.L.D. los New Avengers y los Mghty Avengers también habían peleado contra los Warbounds, pero pese a su férrea resistencia comenzaban a caer, ahora, después del fallido intento de Reed Richards para calmar a Hulk usando un holograma de Sentry.

Hulk miro al derrotado Thing en el piso, Reed Richards estaba semiinconsciente y los Warbouns se podrían encargar de Susan Storm, Jhonny Storm, Black Panther y Storm con facilidad…

Por ahora se congratulaba de saber que tenía a tres de sus enemigos en sus manos… solo faltaba Strange, saber que era de Fury y también Xavier.

Pero una luz le llamo la atención, no solo a él, los Warbounds y los miembros conscientes de los Fantastic Four también miraron la luz extrañados… y de pronto cinco personas aparecieron frente a ellos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso han venido a ayudar a esta rata traidora de Richards?- preguntó Hulk mirándoles hasta que algo le llamo la atención- Hey, creo que te conozco- dijo mirando a Prime, este sonrió.

No lo creo… deja me presento… soy Superman Prime- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – y tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

En otro Universo.

Access acababa de marcharse, por lo que Batman decidió organizarlos a todos.

Entonces, iremos a donde esta ese tal Wayne- dijo Bulma, Batman asintió mientras que Green Arrow se acercaba a Naruto.

Oye chico- preguntó Naruto le miro con calma.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Escuche que las habilidades que cada uno de ustedes manejan en su mundo podrían ser afectadas en este… ¿Por qué no compruebas eso?- dijo, Naruto se sujeto el mentón pensativo.

Es cierto… mejor compruebo ahora- dijo haciendo una pose con sus manos -¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Y en eso miles de Narutos aparecieron… ocupando por completo el salón dejado a todo mundo apretados los unos con los otros.

¡Pero que demonios pasa!- dijo Vegeta que tenia a al menos 8 Narutos encima.

¡Quien me toco allí!- exclamo Winry molesta.

¡Lo siento!- dijo un Naruto.

¡Na… Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata apenada mientras que un Naruto había quedado apretando su cara sobre sus senos.

Que poder tan raro- dijo con calma Superman mientras que miraba la gran cantidad de copias de Naruto.

Otra habilidad grandiosa- dijo Greed sonriendo.

¡Quítenmelos de encima!- grito Ed molesto.

Parece por su expresión, que es más poderoso de lo que esperaba- dijo Batman mientras que los Narutos trataban a toda costa de mantenerse alejados de él.

Será mejor que desaparezcas a estos o van a haber problemas- Dijo Green Arrow tratando de quitarse a un buen tanto de Narutos de encima.

Si- dijo Naruto y entonces todos los Narutos desaparecieron… dejando un buen estropicio en la zona.

No debí pedir una demostración- dijo Green Arrow mientras que se limpiaba unas marcas de pies de su cuerpo.

Al menos a ti no te manosearon- dijo Zatanna con calma.

¡No fue mi intención!- exclamo Naruto.

Hey tú, creo que esta niña requiere aire- dijo Uub señalando a Hinata, Inoue le miro y sonrió al ver la expresión sonrojada pero feliz de la Hyuga.

¡Ha Hinata!- grito Naruto mientras que iba en pos de la chica, los demás solo suspiraron y de pronto una luz apareció frente a ellos… de la cual salió Access junto con tres personas que estaban cubiertas con capas con capuchas… las personas solo parecían algo sobresaltadas.

Al fin vuelves- dijo Vegeta ya irritado.

Disculpen… pero es que me costo algo de trabajo convencerlos de venir- dijo Access con una sonrisa cansada.

¿A quienes trajiste ahora?- preguntó Superman, tanto Power Girl como Supergirl miraban a los nuevos visitantes con curiosidad… pero estos últimos solo miraban a donde estaban Ed y Winry, uno de los encapuchados solo soltó una expresión de sorpresa.

Bueno, ya que la señorita Winry empezara su entrenamiento en Mogo para poder manejar sus nuevos poderes… necesitaba de alguien que mantuviera en forma el automail de Edward… y aunque primero pensé que Cyborg podría hacer el trabajo, me decidí a que fuera alguien más familiarizado con ellos- dijo Access mientras que se acercaba a Edwar y a Wunry –Venga acérquense.

Los encapuchados se acercaron mientras qué los demás miraban extrañados.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conocemos?- preguntó Ed extrañado.

El anillo… esta brillando… como si reaccionara a ellos- dijo Winry.

Edward Elric… Winry Rockbell… les presento a…. Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell y a Alphonse Elric del universe 61 F- dijo Access ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos, mientras que los encapuchados mostraban sus identidades.

Universo 616

¿Unirme a ti?- preguntó Hulk mientras que miraba a Prime, Psicopirata miraba con interés la zona, Sasuke y Alex miraban fijamente a los Warbounds esperando a ver que harían.

Karin solo miraba con temor el lugar… y la sensación de los violentos chakras que expelían esos seres.

¿Y si no lo deseo que? ¿Me obligaras?- preguntó Hulk con burla.

Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… hagamos esto… si yo te derribo al menos tres veces, gano y tu me acompañas, en cambio si me noqueas, bueno, te ayudare con ti venganza- dijo Prime con calma, Hulk empezó a reírse con fuerza.

¡Eso si me hace reir! ¡Una cucaracha como tu queriendo derribarme, bien, inténtalo si puedes hombrecito!- exclamo Hulk, Prime sonrió.

Esperaba que dijeras eso… y antes de que todos reaccionaran, Prime se lanzo con tal velocidad contra Hulk que lo golpeo lanzándolo por más de media ciudad, Hulk se detuvo al llegar al Madison Square Garden y se levanto molesto, mientras que desde el cielo Prime lo miraba.

Una- dijo con malicia, Hulk gruño.

¡Te aplastare!- grito lanzándose con una tremenda velocidad, Prime miro con algo de sorpresa… y recibió un fuerte impacto de Hulk en el rsotro.

"Sentí eso, si hubiese sido el viejo Superman de seguro que eso lo habría dejado viendo estrellitas… debo acabar rápido con él"- pensó notando el poder de Hulk.

Entonces a una gran velocidad sujeto al gigante esmeralda y lo arrojo contra la ciudad.

Un violento terremoto indico su caída, pero Prime noto que Hulk había girado en el aire y había evitado caer de espaldas.

¡No te será tan fácil muchacho!- grito Hulk, Prime gruño, pero estaba decidido, Hulk debía de estar en su equipo.

Increíble, ese extraño es casi tan poderoso como Hulku- dijo Hiroim.

No solo eso… lo es más dijo Alex con calma, los Warbounds le miraron, pero decidieron seguir viendo la pelea.

Veo que se ha hecho más fuerte- dijo Psicopirata, Sasuke solo le miro.

Creo qué realmente no nos necesitaba aquí- dijo.

Tal vez, solo éramos un plan de emergencia- dijo Alex, Karin solo miraba a los warbounds y tembló.

No sé que diablos hago aquí- dijo y entonces se percato de que un extraño hombre de roca se movía dolorosamente, Karin sintió su chakra, estaban muy debilitado y sin que los demás se percataran se acerco a él.

Eh… oiga… ¿Esta bien?- preguntó –"Idiota, claro que no lo esta, Dios, ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer esa pregunta?"- se reprendió mentalmente.

Reed… ayúdenlo… no dejen… que… Hulk se lo… lleve- dijo el hombre conocido como Thing, Karin solo le miro con algo de lastima, parecía totalmente apaleado.

¡Hey tu aléjate de nuestro prisionero!- le grito Elloe, Karin pego un brinco de la sorpresa, mientras que la Warbound se le acercaba, de pronto Psicopirata cayo frente a ella de un salto, Elloe le miro con seriedad, era un oponente raro y eses ropas solo le hacían ver ridículo.

¿Por qué te enfadas?- preguntó -¿No sería mejor sonreír? Anda, sonríe para mí- dijo el Psicopirata, Elloe solo miro con sorpresa como la mascara dorada tomaba la forma de una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonreír… se sentía alegre tranquila… caso extasiada… lo que era extraño para ella. Ya que ese sujeto apenas y lo acababa de conocer.

Es chakra… es muy raro- dijo Karin mientras que miraba al Psicopirata.

En la ciudad… esta temblaba, los golpes que intercambi8aban Hulk y Prime eran atronadores… y Hulk había sido derribado por segunda vez, aun así Prime no estaba incólume, un poco de sangre salía de su boca a causa de un derechazo del gigante esmeralda, aun así, parecía divertido..

Pero debo de acabar esto rápido- dijo mientras que se elevaba por los cielos y se lanzaba contra Hulk.

¡Acabare con esto!- grito Hulk lanzándose contra Prime.

O rayos ¡Cúbrete Sasuke!- grito Alex, Sasuke se sujeto como pudo y entonces Superman Prime y Hulk se estrellaron.

Los edificios vibraron, las ventanas se destrozaron… y una dantesca onda de choque sacudió el área circundante… dejando un cráter en la zona y una figura emergía triunfal.

Continuara.

Sé que me tarde, pero es que el capitulo se estaba alargando, por ahora, como verán, ya ingreso el universo Marvel al fic, je, además, los personajes del Manga de Full Metal Alchemist se han encontrado con los del Anime, por lo que esperen a ver la explicación que Access dará acerca de los Universos paralelos, je, también, gracias lo que he podido ver del manga de One Piece, espero ya poder poner a Luffy en la historia.

Bueno espero les guste y pronto seguiré con mis demás fics, en especial, "Green Lantern Lee"

Suerte.


	12. Capitulo 10: Paralelo

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 10: Paralelo**

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, Edward Elric solo miraba con asombro a los recién llegados, Greed no podía negar que se sentía extraño y Winry… su anillo no dejaba de reaccionar.

¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- preguntó Ed confundido.

No es ninguna broma amigo… aunque si Axel no me lo hubiera contado antes, yo creería lo mismo- dijo Edward con seriedad (para evitar confusiones, los del anime usaran sus nombres completos y los del manga diminutivos)

Aunque parece que soy algo liberal- dijo Rockbell (en el caso de Winry, la del anime será su apellido y la del manga su nombre) sonriendo, Winry solo se cubrió un poco con sus manos avergonzada.

Este lugar se ve raro.- dijo Alphonse mirando el salón de la Justicia.

Explícate Access- dijo Batman mientras que se acercaba, Edward solo le miro y se sorprendió al ver al encapuchado.

"Que grande"- pensó Edward intimidado.

Bueno, Batman, Superman, seguramente recuerdan a Kal-L de Tierra 2, en este caso se podría decir lo mismo, Estos chicos son de un mundo similar al de ellos, pero no es el mismo, hay muchas cosas que cambian- dijo Access.

Explícate- pidió Ed.

Bueno veras Ed, en tu mundo Padre y los Homúnculos son los que han tenido prácticamente toda la lucha con ustedes, en su mundo es una especie de alianza- dijo Access.

Es confuso, dilo de manera mas sencilla- dijo Edward, Access suspiro.

Les pondré ejemplos, Ed, en tu mundo un Homúnculo es un humano con la piedra filosofal integrada a él, en el mundo de Edward los homúnculos son creaciones de la fallida transmutación humana… la historia se maneja de manera distinta y además… sus actitudes son distintas también- dijo Access.

¿A que se refiere con eso?- preguntó Winry extrañada.

Simple, Tu Ed, es mucho mas maduro que el Edward de ella- dijo señalando a la otra Winry.

¡Oye!- exclamo ofendido Edward mientras que Rockbell miraba molesta a Access.

Es la verdad, o sino, ¿Por qué siempre asumiste que Winry iba a esperarte y jamás le dijiste nada de lo que pasaba? Eso es la actitud de un niño, al menos el otro Ed tuvo el valor para confesarle los riesgos a la señorita Winry y permitirle participar de manera útil en sus planes- dijo Access sonriendo, Winry asintió.

Bueno, eso es verdad- dijo ella.

Je, ¿Y como es el otro Greed? ¿Es tan hábil como yo?- preguntó Greed con calma. Edward le miro extrañado.

¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó.

El es Greed- dijo Access ante la sorpresa de los chicos.

¡Hey Axel!- grito Naruto acercándosele.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

¿Yo también tengo alternos?- preguntó emocionado.

Un gran cantidad de ellos, es más no hace mucho estuve en muchos universos paralelos al tuyo, y créeme fue entretenido- dijo Access, a Naruto solo le brillaron los ojos.

¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!- pidió Naruto emocionado ante la mirada de pena de todos.

Creo que será mejor que le digas, nosotros hablaremos para saber más- dijo Ed con calma y algo de soberbia… más por que Access lo había ensalzado ante su contraparte, quien solo bufaba molesto.

Ese Ed… nunca cambia- dijo Winry sonriendo.

Lo sé, por mucho que lo diga ese tal Access ambos son idénticos- dijo Rockbell, Winry le miro y ambas empezaron a reír.

Access se acerco a Naruto y este le miro con una sonrisa emocionada, Hinata solo suspiro mientras que veía la escena.

Creo que tengo algunos minutos- dijo al ver la mirada que Batman le daba -¿Qué deseas saber Naruto?

¿Cuantos mundos paralelos míos has visitado y como son?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

Bueno, estuve en un mundo muy similar al tuyo aunque no me quede mucho, ya que ese mundo fue infectado por un misterioso virus zombi, era un virus pandimensional, pero aun así, hubo bastantes sobrevivientes- dijo Access, Hinata se les acerco.

¿Zombis?- preguntó la Hyuga.

Si, muertos vivientes, ese mundo estaba conectado a otro paralelo, uno donde ustedes también existen aunque ese es mas distinto… aunque eso si, en ambos mundos ustedes son pareja- dijo burlón, Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto solo miro a Access extrañado.

¿En serio? Vaya, eso debe de ser curioso- dijo Naruto con calma.

Bueno, no tan curioso como el hecho de que en otra dimensión, tu y esa ninja llamada Ino son hermanos… en otro también lo son pero tu otro tu tuvo que hacer un viaje dimensional para saberlo… créeme yo estuve un rato en esos mundos y son muy peculiares- dijo Access, Naruto se puso a reír.

¡Así que en otro mundo yo y la chillona de Ino somos hermanos, si ella te oyera te mataría!- dijo riendo, Hinata solo miro a Access con curiosidad.

Y… y… ¿En ese otro mundo quien… quien… es… la… pa… pareja de Na…Naruto kun?- preguntó en voz baja, Naruto como seguía riendo no escucho la pregunta y Access solo le sonrió.

Tu misma pequeña- dijo Access mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba aun mas, Superman solo les miraba.

¿Crees que sea bueno que les comente esas cosas? La chica podría llevarse una decepción- dijo Superman recordando lo que sabía sobre Tierra Tres.

El lo sabe, pero no le importa, algo debe de saber para que actué así- dijo Batman con calma.

La esencia del tiempo es inconstante… es por eso que tu y todos tus paralelos son distintos, es la esencia del Multiverso- dijo Access a Naruto, este solo escuchaba emocionado a Axel, Hinata estaba algo avergonzada, por lo que sabía, ella era pareja de Naruto en muchos de esos mundos paralelos… aunque supo que en otros por desgracia no.

Increíble… ¿Entonces en el último mundo que visitaste yo era un Green Lantern?- preguntó Naruto. Mientras que Access asentía.

Eso de mundos paralelos me esta causando dolor de cabeza- dijo Gokuu confundido.

Bah, hablas como si fueras capaz de entenderlo Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta, los Z senshi empezaron a reír cuando Access de pronto se puso serio.

Prime esta en el Universo 616… rayos- dijo de pronto –Superman, necesito que tu y Batman me acompañen… es de vital importancia que encontremos a Sentry antes de que Prime haga algo.

En el Universo 616.

El humo se levantaba, los Warbounds miraban la escena, la batalla había sido apocalíptica, nunca habían visto un combate así, Hulk era poderoso, pero ese otro ser era igual de poderoso… si no es que más.

Alguien sale- dijo Alex mientras que Sasuke se quitaba algo de polvo.

¿Quién gano?- preguntó el Psicopirata acercándose.

Lo veremos pronto- dijo Sasuke y se percato entonces de que alguien faltaba- ¿Dónde esta Karin?

En eso la bruma se bajo lo suficiente para que se viera una "S" plateada aunque levemente rota, una capa rasgada ondeando al viento… y la sonrisa de Prime adornando su rostro.

Tres veces- dijo Prime sonriendo, del fondo del cráter, Hulk se levanto molesto.

Imposible, derroto al hijo de Skaar, al destructor de mundos- dijo Hiroim.

Entonces… ¿Deberá de cumplir su palabra?- preguntó Elloe.

Eso parece- dijo Brood.

Aun así, la propuesta de ese tipo es interesante, un mundo para todos- dijo Miek.

Sin embargo es preocupante, si pudo luchar contra Hulku… quien no nos dice que si cree que le haremos algo no nos atacara- dijo Korg.

Prime descendió cerca de Hulk.

Un trato es un trato- dijo mirándole –Ayúdame y yo te ayudare a vengarte de los Iluminati.

No quisiera, pero como lo dijiste, un trato es un trato, llévanos a donde debes- dijo Hulk, Prime sonrió.

Alex, estamos listos- dijo Prime.

Espera, nos falta Karin- dijo Alex.

Déjala, después volveremos por ella- dijo Prime con calma, Alex le miro y asintió.

Ella sabe defenderse… y así aprenderá a no alejarse- dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

Que frio Sasuke, ¿Por qué no mejor sonreímos un poco?- dijo el Psicopirata.

No me molestes- dijo Sasuke mirando a Alex- Vámonos.

Alex asintió y aunque algo preocupado, genero una luz y partieron.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Karin jalaba usando todo su chakra a Thing, ya empezaba a cansarse, era exageradamente pesado y por lo que noto, ese mundo tenía más gravedad que el suyo.

Reed… salva a Reed- decía el agotado Thing, Karin solo suspiro.

Si no fuera por que me arrancaría el brazo, dejaría que me mordieras- dijo Karin, en eso vio una gran nave aproximarse a la zona.

Operativos, ¿Qué diablos pasa abajo?- dijo un oficial de S.H-I.E.L.D.

Un sujeto peleaba contra Hulk… parece que lo derroto y se lo llevo- dijo el soldado.

Gracias al cielo, empiecen la labor de búsqueda, debemos encontrar al comandante Stark y a los que Hulk venció- dijo el oficial.

Señor, detectamos a un meta humanó en la zona, los informes de la computadora indican que es Thing de los Fantastic Four, y parece que hay alguien con él- dijo otro.

Bajemos, necesita atención médica, envíen a más efectivos a buscar a Reed Richards y a los demás miembros de los FF- dijo el oficial –Y busquen al comandante Stark.

La situación en Nueva York era dura, la batalla contra Hulk había devastado gran parte de ella, tanto los New Avegers como los Mighty Avengers habían sido derrotados, así como los Fantastic Four y existían indicios de que Hulk había atacado y derrotado a los X men, así como de un encuentro con Ghost Rider, pero este se había retirado… ahora si que resentían la muerte del Capitán América y el hecho de que Thor estuviera desaparecido.

Pero ahora… Hulk se había marchado, un misterioso hombre de traje negro se lo había llevado…

S.H.I.E.L.D. empezó a organizar el rescate de muchos de los cautivos, al parecer, en su marcha dejaron a todos sus prisioneros, por lo que los servicios médicos empezaron a encargarse de todos.

En una de las clínicas del Hellcarrier, Karin solo miraba el techo suspirando, el haber ayudado al hombre roca le permitió que la llevaran también a ella para verificar que no estuviera herida…

Que locura, paso de ser miembro de Taka, a unirme a Akatsuki y después a una locura dimensional… creo que debo seleccionar mejor mis amistades- dijo ella mientras que miraba la zona –Que lugar tan raro.

En uno de los cuartos, los operativos de S.H.I.E.L.D. habían estabilizado a Reed Richards, quien ya recuperaba la consciencia.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó aun aturdido.

Señor, no trate de incorporarse, aun esta muy lastimado a causa de los golpes de Hulk- dijo un doctor.

Hulk… ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Reed.

Un sujeto extraño se lo llevo… llevaba una S enorme en su traje- dijo el doctor.

¿Sentry?- preguntó Reed, más una voz desde la puerta hablo.

Por desgracia no, a menos de que su amigo se hubiese teñido el cabello de negro- dijo uno de los oficiales –Hemos rescatado a todos los Avengers y al Comandante Stark, y por supuesto, respetaremos el trato que hicieron con los renegados, en cuanto estén lo suficientemente bien, les dejaremos ir.

Me… me alegro- dijo Reed.

De pronto una alarma sonó en el lugar.

"_Se detecta una intrusión meta humana no autorizada en el cuarto del comandante Stark"_

Diablos, ¡Todos en alerta roja! ¡Prepárense para lo que sea!- grito el oficial saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

En los pasillos Karin estaba asustada, ese ruido era aterrador para la chica que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de alarmas, quería huir pero por ahora estaba atrapada en un mundo que no era el suyo y sin saber nada de sus compañeros.

Esto debe de ser una pesadilla- dijo… y entonces sintió un chakra familiar… el mismo que había sentido antes de partir… y sin esperar nada, decidió apresurarse a ir a la fuente de dicho chakra.

Tony Stark se recobraba de sus heridas, el disco de obediencia ya había sido removido de su cuerpo, pero aun resentía los impactos que le había provocado, pensaba acerca del incidente con Hulk, y quien se habría llevado al gigante esmeralda.

En eso una luz brillante apareció en el cuarto, Tony se semiincorporo… y Access junto con Superman y Batman aparecieron frente a él.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto confundido, Access le miro fijamente.

Iron Man, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de los Avengers para salvar el Multiverso- dijo Access.

En otro punto… un lugar sin tiempo… un lugar sin lugar… un espacio vacio y lleno a la vez… todo y nada… unos ojos rojizos miraban fijamente al vacio… y una risa se escucho.

¡EL CONOCIMIENTO ES MIO!

Continuara…

Bien, aquí el siguiente capitulo de Prime, je, sé que me tarde, pero este es el final de la transición, a partir del próximo la historia empezara a avanzar más rápido, ya que no quiero atorarme como con otros fics, en fin, Prime venció a Hulk y lo ha integrado a sus filas, Karin se ha separado del grupo y ahora esta en el Hellcarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que esperen a ver que pasara con ella, además, Access empezara a reunir a mas aliados y por fin meteré a los Mugiwara en el fic.

Además, bueno, je, como un poco de propaganda, he metido algo comico en este fic, cuando Access hablaba con Naruto, menciono los universos paralelos que había visitado y bueno, estos son los fics que se mencionaron.

1-Mi maxi saga Konoha Zombies.

fics Tsuki no Tamashi y Dimensión paralela, ambos de la autora Hannita asakura quien esta en esta pagina (pueden encontrar sus fics en mi perfil, en la parte de mis historias favoritas, léanlos, les encantaran)

3.Y por ultimo, mi crossover Green Lantern Lee, donde tanto Naruto como Lee son parte de la Green Lantern Corp.

Bueno, espero les haya agradado y espero que pasen todos un feliz 2009

Suerte.


	13. Capitulo 11: Preparativos

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 11: Preparativos**

Tony Stark había visto muchas cosas en su vida… le habían pedido también mucho… y por eso se percato de que esto no era una broma… además… por algún motivo esos dos sujetos al lado de Access… el sentía que los conocía.

¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- preguntó Tony.

Necesitamos de su ayuda para salvar al Multiverso… señor Stark, por desgracia desde la muerte del Capitán América, usted es lo más cercano a un líder que hay en este Universo… y lo necesitamos, así como a Sentry- dijo Access.

Es un caso de vida o muerte, y necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible- dijo Superman.

En eso la puerta se abrió, Batman volteo y vio a una joven pelirroja de lentes mirarlos con sorpresa, Access también le miro con asombro.

¡Que haces tu aquí!- exclamo con sorpresa, Karin solo le miro asustada.

Batman se le acerco y la chica retrocedió un paso… ese hombre emitía un chakra misterioso, no era tan poderoso como algún miembro de Akatsuki… pero algo le decía que aquel sujeto podría derrotarlos con cierta facilidad, el del traje azul y rojo tenía un chakra muy poderoso, aunque no tanto como el de Prime, pero era tan fuerte que si quisiera podría volar su mundo con facilidad…

Y el tercero era el hombre que había retado a Prime… el tal Access, ahora si que se sentía como una rata atrapada por el gato.

Por lo que noto en la reacción de la chica, es obvio que te conoce Access- dijo Batman, Tony solo les miraba sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Ella es parte del grupo que esta reuniendo Prime- dijo Access para sorpresa de Superman, Batman miro a Karin quien solo miraba con temor al grupo… estaba en un universo desconocido para ella, sin aliados… sin conocidos y a merced de los enemigos de Prime y Alex… se sentía desolada.

Tony entonces recibió un mensaje de sus sensores integrados a su cuerpo… y supo algo de la chica que estaba allí.

Ella ayudo a Thing después de qué Hulk lo dejara medio muerto, no sé que relación tendrá con quien ustedes busquen pero no parece ser una mala chica- dijo Tony con algo de debilidad.

El resto del grupo solo miro a Karin, ella solo se encogió levemente, Batman se le acerco de nuevo.

Te abandonaron aquí- dijo Batman ante las miradas de sorpresa de Superman y Access.

¿Co… como lo supiste?- preguntó Karin extrañada.

No es importante, Access, ella puede tener información con respecto a Prime, y aunque no la tuviera, no podemos dejarla aquí- dijo Batman con seriedad.

¿Propones que la llevemos con nosotros?- preguntó Access, en eso varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. entraron en el cuarto.

¡Alto no se muevan o disparamos!- grito un capitán, otro soldado se paro frente a Karin mientras que el resto apuntaba contra el trió -¡Aléjense del comandante Stark!

Iron Man, necesitamos su respuesta ahora, Prime no tardara en aburrirse y si eso pasa… su mundo no estará a salvo- dijo Access, Tony le miro con seriedad.

Déjennos solos- dijo Tony a los agentes que le miraban con sorpresa.

¡Pero Comandante!- dijo uno.

Háganlo, estaré bien… y dejen que la chica se quede- dijo Tony, los agentes solo miraron al trío de héroes con extrañeza, Karin miro al agente que le cubrió con algo de temor, el joven le miro y suspiro.

Son órdenes, tranquilícese, el Comandante Stark la puede cuidar- dijo el agente, Karin miro el cuarto y algo temerosa se acerco… aunque Batman le causaba miedo, pero algo en Superman daba confianza… era muy distinto a Prime, pese a que físicamente era idéntico a él.

Bien… les escucho- dijo Tony.

Un tiempo después.

Ya veo… entiendo el problema, esta bien… les ayudaremos… aunque, será un problema con Hulk de su lado… es mas fuerte ahora que antes- dijo Tony mientras que se dejaba caer en su cama.

Lo sé, pero no estarán solos- dijo Access, Superman y Batman le miraban mientras que Karin, que acababa de escuchar la historia, se percato de que podría pasar si Prime ganaba.

Bien, acepto- dijo Tony –Me contactare con Sentry y pondré a los Mighty Avengers a su disposición.

También necesitaremos la ayuda de los New Avengers- dijo Access, Tony asintió, aunque no se veía muy emocionado por eso ultimo.

¿Qué haremos con ella?- preguntó Superman señalando a Karin, Batman le miro y la chica bajo la vista.

Vendrá con nosotros- dijo Batman con seriedad.

¡Pero ella es una enemiga, aliada de Prime!- exclamo Access ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tony.

¿Pero que no trato ella de salvar a Thing?- preguntó extrañado.

Superman Prime la dejo aquí abandonada, y por sus expresiones deduzco que no sabía lo que pasaría si gana Prime ¿Verdad?- dijo el caballero de la noche.

Si… no lo sabía… pero ahora que lo sé, no deseo ayudarlo con sus planes- dijo Karin con seriedad.

Ellos la abandonaron Axel, no podemos abandonarla nosotros- dijo Superman.

Esta bien, pero manténgala vigilada- dijo Access.

Iremos por Sentry, por lo que Access nos comento, será de ayuda que venga por nosotros, no solo por la misión, también por el mismo- dijo Batman, Access accedió.

Tony se comunico con los demás miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. y después de informar el asunto, se comunico con Sentry.

Robert Reynolds llego algunos minutos después.

Bien, Iron Man, contactaremos con ustedes pronto- dijo Access después de explicarle a Reynolds lo que pasaba (y que este se sorprendiera al conocer a alguien como el)

La luz dorada cubrió al nuevo grupo mientras que Tony llamaba a los Mighty Avengers y enviaba un mensaje a Luke Cage.

De vuelta en Tierra 1.

¿Otro más?- dijo Green Arrow al ver a Sentry, este solo sonreía apenado.

Anda, este se parece a ti- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Sentry, las dos Winrys platicaban sin hacer mucho caso a lo que pasaba mientras que los dos Ed solo suspiraban sabiendo que las chicas hablaban de ellos… y se reían a cada rato

Aun no terminamos Green Arrow, hay aun algunos a quienes debemos de ver- dijo Access, Karin miro el lugar y estaba asombrada, la cantidad de chakras poderosos que sentía era increíble, en eso Orihime se le acerco.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la pelinaranja.

Algo confundida… es todo- dijo Karin mientras que se asombraba del extraño chakra de la chica.

Bien, Superman, quisiera que tu y Sentry me acompañaran ah… -dijo Access pero Green Arrow lo interrumpió.

Espera un poco viejo, he estado hablando con este muchacho Naruto y creo que sería bueno que aprovechando el mes que nos dio Prime, le llevaras a su mundo a entrenar- dijo GA (Green Arrow) con seriedad.

Pero, necesito que se habitué a estar con los demás- dijo Access.

Lo hará, la joven Hinata puede ayudarnos en eso- dijo GA.

¿Pero si algo sucede?- preguntó Superman entonces.

Ya me encargue de eso, desde que conocí a Acces, prepare un dispositivo que nos permitirá recibir alguna llamada de emergencia si Prime o alguien amenaza el plan- dijo Batman.

Pero…- dijo Access dudoso.

Yo creo que tienen razón, si entreno con el viejo Fukuzaku, creo que podre serles de más utilidad- dijo Naruto, Hinata se le acerco –Espero que puedas encargarte de aprender lo esencial en mi ausencia Hinata –dijo sonriéndole, Hinata asintió algo sonrojada.

"Es lo mejor"- pensó la Hyuga.

Esta bien, te llevare de una vez… pero después ustedes vendrán conmigo- dijo Access mientras que un rayo dorado lo cubría junto con Naruto y desaparecían.

Naruto Kun- dijo finalmente Hinata.

Tranquila, en cuanto este listo enviare el mensaje para que vengan por mi… aprende mucho de este mundo, confio en ti- dijo Naruto mientras que el y Access desaparecían.

No temas… yo lo haré bien- dijo Hinata para si, Orihime se le acerco.

Veo que lo amas- dijo Orihime sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo, pero no negó nada, solo bajo lka vista sonriendo –Y que tampoco se lo has dicho… bueno, a mi me pasa algo igual.

Hinata le miro con cierta sorpresa y Orihime le sonrio.

Espero que no este metiéndome en un lio- dijo Karin por lo mientras que miraba a Goku salir del comedor de la JLA con una gran cantidad de comida y a Chichi regañándole por sus malos modales.

En el Limbo.

¿Entonces perdimos a Karin?- preguntó Suigetsu con calma.

Así es, cuando regrese a buscarla no encontré su esencia, además de que los Avengers se han puesto en marcha, por lo que supongo que Access ya hablo con ellos- dijo Alex con calma.

Esos sujetos me dan mala espina- dijo Juugo al ver a las personas que Alex había traído junto con Prime, Suigetsu asintió.

Lo sé… a mi tampoco me agrada juntarme con tales villanos, pero si queremos ganar, es lo mejor, además, algunos de ellos son genios en sus áreas y me ayudaran a que mi maquina para crear los universos perfectos este lista en menos tiempo- dijo Alex mientras que miraba a Norman Osborn (el que apareció después de Civil War), el Doctor Doom (Ultimate), Magneto (Ultimate) y Lelouch Lamperouge.

De vuelta al salón de la justicia.

Vaya… jamás había visto a alguien comer así- dijo GA mientras que miraba cuanto habían devorado entre Goku y Vegeta, ante las apenadas miradas de sus respectivas mujeres.

Batman miraba seriamente a los Saiyajin y Superman se le acerco.

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó.

Pensaba en como les pudo haber afectado a su genética el cambió de universos, Access me comento algo, pero me gustaría saber como afectara esto a sus vidas- dijo Batman, Superman asintió y entonces la luz de Access apareció de nuevo.

Superman, Sentry, es hora de que me acompañen, Batman, te encargo que organices a los demás- dijo Access, Batman asintió mientras que Sentry se acercaba junto con Superman.

Esto es emocionante- dijo Sentry, Superman le sonrió.

Si, pero puede llegar a ser peligroso, hay que tener cuidado- dijo Superman.

Bien, vámonos- dijo Access y la luz cubrió a los tres.

El grupo miraba como Access volvía a irse, Bulma y Gohan se acercaron a Batman.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos a un lugar donde podamos descansar- dijo Bulma, Gohan asintió.

Bien, pero antes, les pediré ah todos que me permitan realizarles un examen medico, no quisiera que cogieran alguna enfermedad de este mundo… o que en su defecto no traigan alguna enfermedad- dijo Batman, Bulma frunció el ceño, pero Gohan asintió.

Si, estas en lo cierto- dijo Gohan, Vegeta escucho la conversación.

Solo espero que sea rápido- dijo Vegeta siguiendo con su comida.

¿Ah que se refiere con examen medico?- preguntó Goku algo nervioso.

Muestras de sangre, orina y quien sabe cuantos fluidos corporales- dijo GA sonriendo. Goku trago saliva.

¿Y… y habrán agujas?- preguntó el Saiyajin.

Oh claro que si- dijo GA sonriendo.

¡NOOOOOO!- se escucho el grito en todo el salón de la Justicia.

En otro mundo.

Tierra OP1245.

Monkey D. Luffy y Mr 2 se encontraban cara a cara con Maguellan, el alcalde de Impel Down… todo parecía indicar que el esfuerzo de Luffy por rescatar a Ace de la ejecución se iria por la borda, además de que Buggy y Mr 3 se habían vuelto a separar de ellos.

¡Mugi chan no pelees con el! ¡Es el alcalde de Impel Down, Maguellan! ¡El usuario de la Doku Doku no Mi!- le gritaba Mr 2 -¡Debemos huir no podremos contra él!

¿Doku… veneno?- preguntó Luffy mirando al enorme tipo.

¡Exactamente Mugiwara Luffy! ¡Mira que haberte colado en esta prisión después de su larga historia de impenetrabilidad! Como alcalde lo tomare como algo personal- decía Maguellan mirando seriamente a Luffy- ¡oh, se lo que planeas hacer! ¡No dejare que llegues a Portgas D. Ace! No sé como has logrado penetrar mis defensas ¡Pero me asegurare de que me lo digas!

Luffy miro a Maguellan y recordó como Hancock le había ayudado.

¡No te lo dire aunque me cueste la vida!- exclamo Luffy.

Mugichan- dijo asustado Mr 2 e iba a pedirle que escaparan pero…

Una luz dorada apareció justo al lado de Luffy, sorprendienle igual que a Mr 2 y a Maguellan, Access junto con Superman y Sentry aparecieron entonces.

Llegamos- dijo Access.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sentry.

Uggh, aquí huele horrible- dijo Superman –Y este calor, Access debes salir de aquí, esta temperatura podría freírte.

¿Ha? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Luffy, Access sudando le miro sonriendo.

¡Gracias a dios! ¡Monkey D. Luffy, te necesitamos para salvar al universo!- dijo Access con rapidez.

¡Alto allí! ¡No permitiré más intrusiones en Impel Down! ¡Monkey D. Luffy será mejor que te elimine de una vez!- exclamo Maguellan enfadado y empezando a soltar veneno.

¡Señor cuidado!- gritaron los guardias que se hallaban a los pies de Maguellan justo cuando el veneno les callo encima.

¡Sufran la Hydra!- exclamo Maguellan lanzando su mortífero ataque.

¡Ha esta lanzando el veneno!- grito Mr 2… y de pronto una ráfaga azul-rojo y una dorada tomaron a Access, Luffy y Mr 2 y los alejaron del veneno.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Sentry.

¡Increíble!-exclamo Luffy viendo que estaban volando.

¡Access a donde estamos!- preguntó Sentry mientras qué Superman escaneaba el lugar con ayuda de su visión de rayos X.

Es la prisión de Impel Down, el gobierno mundial de este Universo envía a todos los piratas y a aquellos que violan severamente sus leyes, eso incluye a aquellos que deseen desentrañar los cien años perdidos- dijo Access.

Yo que sé. Pero esos malditos del gobierno van a ejecutar a mi hermano- dijo Luffy, Sentry le miro con cierta sorpresa mientras que volaban alejándose de la Hydra de Maguellan.

Este… este lugar es inhumano… ¡Axel no es posible que un lugar tan cruel exista!- grito Superman enfurecido al ver las pésimas condiciones de los internos.

Es su mundo Superman, no estamos aquí para eso, debemos de…- dijo Axel pero Superman solo inflo los pulmones y… con su super aliento enfrió la zona… ante la mirada sorprendida de Luffy y Maguellan.

¡Pero como diablos! ¡Que acaso eres un usuario de las Akuma no mi!- exclamo Maguellan asombrado, incluso su ataque de veneno quedo congelado.

No… soy Superman… y no permitiré que exista un lugar así, donde no hay derechos humanos ni garantías para los individuos- dijo dejando a Luffy en un montículo, Sentry sonrió haciendo lo mismo con Access y Mr 2.

¡Bien dicho!- dijo Sentry emocionado.

¡Basta! ¡No permitiré que nadie insulte esta prisión que sirve al honorable gobierno Mundial!- decía Maguellan.

¡Superman, Sentry no lo hagan, ya encontramos a Luffy y podemos marcharnos!- grito Access.

¡Yo no me voy sin mi hermano!- exclamo Luffy.

¡Si libero a tu hermano vendrás con nosotros!- le grito Access algo molesto.

He… si, claro- dijo Luffy extrañado, de pronto noto como Maguellan yacía KO en el piso por un potente golpe de Sentry, Superman a gran velocidad estaba liberando a los presos.

Les daré esta oportunidad, váyanse y hagan algo bueno de sus vidas, no seré tan cortes en el futuro- dijo Superman, los reos solo le miraron sorprendidos, había Kairouzeki en la zona y el hombre de azul lo había destrozado como si nada.

"No es un usuario"- pensó uno mientras que los reos salían.

¡Hey, terminemos con este lugar!- dijo Sentry.

Si, pero no dañes a nadie innecesariamente, recuerda, no somos criminales, por el momento solo debemos de hacer lo justo para que un lugar tan cruel desaparezca- dijo Superman, Sentry sonrió.

Hecho- dijo Sentry, la verdad es que para él, estar con alguien que parecía capaz de ayudarlo a controlarse en caso de salirse de control era emocionante.

Boa Hancock escucho a través de un Den den Mushi lo que pasaba, había muchos marines asustados, un grupo de personas habían aparecido de la nada y habían apaleado a Maguellan.

¡Están liberando a los presos y destruyendo!- dijo un Marine asustado.

¿Quiénes serán? White bread no ha llegado hasta este punto- dijo Momonga.

"Luffy san… espero que estés bien"-pensó Hancock algo angustiada.

En la celda de Ace, el ruido de la batalla de Superman y Sentry contra los poderosos guardias de Impel Down.

¿Que tanto pasara allá afuera?- se preguntaba Jinbe. Ace no dijo nada, solo pensaba en lo que la Shichibukai Boa Hancock le había dicho.

No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Crocodile desde su celda.

De pronto una luz dorada y de ella aparecieron Luffy, Access y Mr 2.

¡Luffy!- exclamo Ace con sorpresa.

¡Mugiwara!- exclamo Crocodile.

¿Ese es Monkey D. Luffy? Se ve menos amenazador en persona- dijo Jinbe extrañado.

¡Ace vine a liberarte!- grito Luffy, Ace le miro molesto.

Idiota ¡Como se te ocurrió esa locura! ¡Luffy Impel Down es el lugar mas peligroso que hay, ya viste como son las prisiones!- grito Ace, Luffy le miro seriamente.

No me importa, yo vine a liberarte- dijo Luffy acercándose a la celda.

¡Hey niño! ¿Dónde están los guardias?- pregunto Jinbe mientras qué miraba al grupo.

Un par de inconscientes colegas míos están destrozando todo allá afuera- dijo Access suspirando.

¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Ace mientras qué veía como Luffy hacía infructuosos esfuerzos para quitarle las esposas de Kairouzeki que le habían colocado.

Soy Access, vine a reclutar a tu hermano en una misión para salvar al Universo- dijo Access… sobra decir que Jinbe, Ace y Crocodile empezaron a reír.

¡Viejo sé que Luffy es fuerte, pero salvar al universo!- le respondió Ace riendo, Access no le presto importancia.

¿Qué esperas para liberarlo?- preguntó Access.

Esas cosas me quitan mis poderes- dijo señalando los grilletes de Ace.

Entonces libérame a mi, los míos son ordinarios- dijo Jinbe, Luffy le miro y antes de hablar.

¡CRASH!

El muro voló en mil pedazos, todos vieron como Superman y Sentry entraban al lugar.

¡Access donde estabas!- le dijo Superman, Access frunció el ceño.

Cumpliendo con mi parte de la misión, ahora, ¿Podrían ya dejar su papel de Espartaco y liberar a estos sujetos? Es la única manera en la que Luffy vendrá con nosotros- dijo Access.

Sin problema- dijo Sentry mientras que con rapidez rompía los grilletes de todos, los tres prisioneros solo miraron sorprendidos eso.

¡Increíble! ¿No quieren ser mis nakamas?- pregunto Luffy, Access se acerco a Ace y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Es mejor marcharnos, también debemos de buscar a los otros que necesito de este mundo- dijo Access.

¿Pero como saldremos de aquí preguntó Mr 2, Access solo suspiro, el ya tenia planeado llevarse solo a Monkey D. Lufy, Boa Hancock, Roronoa Zoro, Nami (aunque ella era solo por un capricho), Nico Robin, Trafalgar Law y a Monkey D. Dragon…

Diablos, esto va a ser cansado- dijo mientras que una luz les cubría.

Afuera.

Impel Down era un caos, el ataque de Superman y Sentry había debilitado las fuerzas de los Marines, quienes se vieron forzados a retirarse de los miles de reos que huían.

Momonga miraba enfadado lo que pasaba, Impel Down, la máxima prisión del mundo había caído… y por lo que escucho solo fueron dos payasos de trajes coloridos, miro de reojo a donde estaba Boa Hancock y vio en su rostro una clara aprensión, algo preocupaba a la hermosa pirata.

De pronto, una luz dorada aprecio frente a ellos… y cuando desapareció, Boa Hancock ya no estaba.

En un lugar sin tiempo y espacio… unos ojos rojos miraban interesados los preparativos de ambos bandos.

Vamos sigan así… no saben que me están ayudando con mis objetivos, pronto, pronto sabré toda la verdad… y esta vez Héroes, no podrán detenerme, podre vivir en carne propia el renacer del Multiverso… si… y conoceré todo…

¡Y NADIE ME NEGARA!

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde con este capitulo, disculpen, pero es que he andado sumamente ocupado y casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, aun así, lo compenso con uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho en mucho tiempo, je como habran notado me enfoque en Access y sus movimientos por lo que algunos se preguntaran, ¿En que momento Alex y Prime convencieron a Norman Osborn, a Magneto y Doom Ultimates, y a Lelouch? Bueno, eso lo dejo como incógnita, y es que en si, la guerra contra Prime no será tan larga, por que hay un tercer actor en la escena.

Aun así espero que no sea tedioso para ustedes y les agrade como va a quedar, ya que como notaron por fin se avanzo en la trama, y en el próximo la trama será mas dinámica.

Suerte


	14. Capitulo 12: Fin de la recoleccion

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 12: Fin de la recoleccion.**

Tierra 1.

Batman se encontraba en el laboratorio de la liga, las muestras de sangre que había obtenido le estaban revelando datos muy interesantes.

Los humanos de esa Tierra de donde provenían los Z Senshi, mantenían su poder casi intacto, incluso, aunque había menos anticuerpos en ellos (y por ende eran más propensos a enfermedades) su fisiología casi no difería con la de él, sin embargo los Saiyajins…

Son como una especie de kriptonianos… pero ellos absorben solo el reflejo de la energía del sol… lo demás lo usan manipulando la energía interna, también conocida como ki para generar su poder- decía a una grabadora para registrar el progreso de su investigación- fuera de ello sus características fisiológicas son idénticas a las humanas con la excepción que necesitan ingerir una gran cantidad de alimentos para mantener su energía y que su sistema inmune es bastante más bajo que el humano, es notorio que su universo no se caracteriza por grandes epidemias ni enfermedades infecciosas, deberé de mantener un ojo alerta y pedir al Doctor Midnight que prepare vacunas especiales en caso de que presenten alguna enfermedad.

Batman bajo la grabadora y se encamino al salón, en el, ya los Z senshi y sus familiares se habían retirado (llevándose a un lloroso Goku que aun se quejaba de la inyección), Alfred había pasado a recogerlos y llevarlos a una de las residencias Wayne.

Las dos Winrys miraban con asombro lo que el anillo podía crear, y se divertirán poniendo aprueba su inventiva, Kyle les miraba sonriendo, Ed y Edward solo suspiraban mientras que hablaban de sus respectivos mundos junto con Al y Alphonse, Green Arrow charlaba con Inoue, Hinata y Karin, diciéndoles en que lugares se hospedarían mientras que Supergirl y Powergirl se comunicaban con sus respectivos equipos (La JSA y los Teen Titans), Batman solo miro la escena.

Pronto empezara todo.

En la Tierra OP1245.

Una isla del cielo, Nami había estado aprendiendo a manipular el viento gracias a esos extraños ancianos, pero aunque era interesante, la chica solo pensaba en sus nakamas y en su loco Capitán.

¿Cómo estarán todos?- se pregunto la pelinaranja mientras que descansaba, de pronto, una luz apareció frente a ella.

¡Que rayos!- exclamo cayéndose de sentón al piso, de la luz surgieron Access y a todos los que había sacado de Impel Down junto con Superman y Sentry, Nami miro asombrada a lo visitantes… y de pronto una voz le llamo la atención.

¡Increíble, en serio que debes de ser mi Nakama!- decía Luffy sonriendo.

¿Luffy?- dijo la chica, este volteo con rapidez y sonrió -¡Luffy estas bien!

¡Nami!- fue todo lo que dijo el mugiwara mientras qué rápidamente se acercaba a donde estaba la chica, ella no pudo evitar abrazarle mientras qué ambos reían, aunque un par de ojos les miraban extrañados.

Luffy sama… ¿Quién es esa?- se pregunto Hancock consternada, Axel se le acerco.

Su nombre es Nami, es la navegante de Luffy, todos los mugiwara son muy unidos, por eso fue esa reacción- dijo Axel, Hancock le miro con algo de desprecio pero suspiro, si era así, no había por que ponerse celosa de una chica que si bien, era notablemente bella, no le superaba.

Se ven bien juntos- dijo Ace sonriendo mientras qué veía que Luffy y Nami aun reían sin dejar de abrazarse.

Ya lo creo, ¿El es tu hermano verdad? Se ve que tiene una bonita novia- dijo Superman.

No es su novia, es una de sus nakamas- dijo Ace –Aunque, creo que ambos harían una bonita pareja.

Hancock solo apretó los labios mientras qué veía a Luffy hablando con Nami.

Luffy, lamento interrumpir esta bonita reunión pero debemos de seguir adelante, aun hay gente que reunir y Batman se enfadara si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Access.

¿Y quien es este?- preguntó Nami.

Es un buen amigo, me ayudo a rescatar a Ace- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Sentry se acerco a ellos.

Access creo que por ahora deberíamos de regresar con los demás, tenemos a algunos heridos aquí y no se si soporten tantos viajes- dijo algo preocupado, Access miro a los demás y suspiro, Sentry tenía razón, incluso con las habilidades de Inoue, les tomaría un rato tenerlos a todos listos para lo que se venía.

Esta bien, entonces vamos- dijo con resignación.

Luffy, ¿De que habla?- preguntó Nami extrañada, Luffy solo le sonrió.

Creo que nos lo dirá después, no importa- dijo mientras que los demás se acercaban a Access y este los transportaba usando su poder.

En otro lugar…

El limbo.

No entiendo, ¿Por qué no a los mas poderosos? Es cierto que Doom y Hulk son sorprendentes pero ¿Por qué no traes a más?- preguntó el Psicopirata confundido.

Ya sabes como son, si encuentran la oportunidad se aliaran y podrían interferir en la creación de nuestro Universo Perfecto- dijo Alex con calma.

Es cierto, la Liga de Villanos que creamos aunque en un principio resulto practica, por culpa de ese infeliz de Joker y los Secret Six se hecho a perder- dijo Prime con enfado.

Como olvidar eso, ese infeliz de Black Adam me reventó la cabeza- dijo el Psicopirata.

Sin embargo, he aprendido de nuestros errores, solo se nos unirán los que tienen visión… y además, dejaremos que el Joker juegue de nuestro lado… aunque no lo sepá- dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

¿Y como lo harás? Ya te mato una vez- dijo Prime, Alex sonrió y de una caja en el piso saco una extraña mascara de madera, Prime le miro con sorpresa, y sonrió.

Ya veo… la mascara de Loki… con eso, el payaso pondría en problemas al mismo Superman… será divertido- dijo Prime, Luthor sonrio aun más.

No solo eso, analice algunos desordenes temporales y con ayuda de la ciencia que herede de Monitor, pude copiar la habilidad de Access para mezclar a algunos seres- dijo Alex, Prime solo asintió.

¿Entonces para eso era la maquina que creaste?- preguntó.

Así es… Psicopirata, ¿Recuerdas cuando el Antimonitor te uso para volver locas a Tierra X, 5 y S?- preguntó Alex.

Como olvidarlo, use todas mis reservas de poder en ese momento… y eso que estaba potenciado por el poder del Antimonitor… pero bueno, no es fácil dominar a mas de 300 millones de humanos a la vez- dijo con algo de soberbia.

Bueno, ¿Y que te parecería tener el poder para dominar a mas y además obligarlos a hacer lo que tu quieras?- preguntó el pelirrojo, el Psicopirata le miro extrañado.

¿Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó.

Claro, ¿Por qué crees que reclute a ese mocoso Megalomano de Lelouch? Si se fusionan sus poderes, pero permitiendo que tu personalidad prevalezca, serás capaz de sacar de balance su estrategia- dijo Alex sonriendo.

Es un buen plan, y más por que si ellos han decidido juntar a un enorme ejercito, ¿Qué mejor para derrotarlos que usar a su armada y sus mundos en su contra?- sonrió Prime.

¿Y por quienes más iremos?- preguntó Psicopirata, Alex y Prime sonrieron.

Solo nos faltan un par más- dijo Prime.

Tierra 1.

El regreso de Access, puso a Orihime de nuevo a trabajar… pero no estuvo sola, Hinata y Karin se ofrecieron a ayudar (aunque ninguno quiso morder a Karin y cuando Luffy preguntó si es que sabía bien, solo recibió un golpe de Nami)

Después Access volvió a dar la explicación y procedió a dejar descansar a todos… aunque.

Por que no puedo estar con Luffy Sama- dijo Hancock de manera altiva, Access solo le miro con cansancio.

Escucha, Nami es por el momento la única de sus Nakamas, y creo que tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Access, Hancock solo le miro con enfado.

No te convierto en piedra solo por que estoy convencida que lo que dijiste es verdad- dijo ella, en eso alguien entro, y Hancock vio a una mujer de cabello trigueño y de escasas ropas entrar al lugar, por algún motivo sintió un gran respeto por ella.

Vaya, es raro volverte a ver Access, Superman me contacto y me dijo que necesitabas de mi ayuda- dijo la mujer, Hancock se percato de que era muy alta.

Gracias por venir Wonder Woman, como amazona, creo que tu eres la más apropiada para hospedar a esta "agradable" Emperatriz Amazona de una tierra paralela- dijo Access mientras que WW miraba con cierta sorpresa a Hancock.

¿Eres Amazona? Vaya, es agradable saber que en más universos hay hermanas de raza, soy Diana de Themyscira, conocida en el mundo de los hombres como Wonder Woman- dijo mientras que le saludaba, Hancock se sintió algo cohibida.

Es un placer… veo que también eres parte de la realeza- dijo Hancock.

Algo así, soy hija de la reina Hipólita y embajadora de las Amazonas en el mundo del hombre- dijo sonriendo –Access, yo me encargare de hospedarla, será interesante saber como viven las amazonas en su mundo- dijo ella mientras qué empezaba a caminar siendo seguida por Hancock, quien solo le lanzo una mirada de enfado a Access.

Uff, que bueno que Wonder Woman vino, sino aquí habría corrido sangre- dijo mientras qué una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro –Je, ojala que algo divertido pase.

En otro lado, por designio de Batman, los demás piratas que habían aparecido junto con Access fueron designados a un guardián acorde para mantenerlos vigilados.

Crocodile, después de recuperarse fue encargado a Sandman (JSA), pese a lo mucho que le desagradaba al ex Shichibukai que le pusieran vigilancia.

Jimbei fue asignado a Aquagirl de los Teen Titans, el no encontró problema con ello e incluso se mostro interesado en saber acerca de los atlantes.

Los demás fueron dejados a cargo de distintos miembros de la JLA.

En el caso de Luffy y Nami.

En uno de los salones del Salón de la Justicia.

¡Este lugar es impresionante- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si… aunque me gustaría que los demás estuvieran aquí también- respondió Nami, Luffy le miro y le sonrio.

Lo sé, pero Axel me dijo que los traería en cuanto terminara de reunir a todos los que necesita contra ese enemigo- dijo Luffy, Nami asintió y de pronto Luffy noto que ella se notaba algo preocupada - ¿Qué pasa Nami?

Luffy, si ese tal Prime es tan poderoso como para destruir todo de golpe… ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? No creo que ni siquiera Enel o ese Bartholome Kuma pudieran siquiera pensar en tocarlo, creo que es improbable que seamos realmente de ayuda- dijo Nami algo asustada.

Anda, ya veras que estará todo bien, además hay tipos increíbles aquí y si va a traer a Axel a muchos más, pues no creo que haya de que preocuparnos- dijo Luffy sonriente, pero Nami solo le miro con seriedad.

Luffy… estoy preocupada por ti y por los demás, si solo la mitad de lo que dijo Axel es cierto, tal vez ni todos los usuarios de una Akuma no mi al conjunto podrían siquiera tocarlo… y creo que esta es una batalla suicida… incluso con todos a los que nos presento… no se si volverán con vida- dijo ella.

Nami… no temas, ya veras que lo conseguiremos, y cuando lo hagamos, estaremos de vuelta en nuestro mundo navegando en la búsqueda del One Piece- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami sonrio levemente, más se notaba que aun estaba preocupada, Luffy entonces le puso su sombrero.

Luffy- dijo ella con sorpresa mientras que el sonreía.

Anda, necesitare que alguien me lo cuide, y tu eres la persona perfecta para ello- dijo sonriendo.

Las horas pasaron.

Por fin Hal y Kyle a petición de Axel, se llevaron a Winry a Oa para el entrenamiento, los dos Ed se empezaron a preparar también fueron a donde se les indico se quedarían junto con Alphonse y la otra Winry

Access empezó de nuevo su recorrido llevándose ahora al Capitán Marvel (Freddy Freeman, no Billy Batson) y a Sentry después de qué decidieran que Hinata y Karin se quedaran en Washington junto con Orihime.

Las vueltas de la vida.

Access regreso junto con al universo 6161 y contacto con Tony, después se marcho pero lo acompaño Wolverine y haciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontró a Thor y partieron.

Su llegada al Universo 8012 fue algo extraña, ya que se encontraron al planeta bajo un gran eclipse, más al no poder hacer nada por el, uso sus poderes para llegar al muro de los lamentos.

Su objetivo, debían de encontrar al Dragón Shiryu y a Docko de Libra antes de la Batalla en los campos Eliseos, Access los necesitaba antes de que los Dorados destruyeran el muro sacrificándose.

Por lo que actuó en conjunto, después de una accidentada presentación ante los caballeros de Athena, Access le pidió a Sentry y a Thor (a quienes los santos reconocieron como un autentico Dios) que se encargaran del Muro mientras que Marvel se encargaba del eclipse.

Era obvio que para los caballeros resulto impresionante como en solo instantes, esos poderosos seres (cuyos cosmos eran enormes) lograran no solo destruir el muro, sino que por algún motivo, supieron que aquel que poseía el poder de los Dioses había empujado la luna terminando el eclipse, entonces Thor penetro a los campos Eliseos… y volvió, informo que no había mas que una mujer de cabellos purpura que poseía un nivel de poder muy grande, probablemente una Diosa, pero no había rastro de Hades.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que Alex ya había planeado la manera de acercarse a Hades, y con ayuda de una de sus maquinas de reciente creación, logro que Prime llegara con Hades… y este no necesito de mucho para convencer al Dios del Inframundo para unírsele.

Lo que equilibraba la situación.

Ahora empezaba la carrera contra el tiempo…

Sin saber que todos eran simples peones de alguien más… alguien que observaba la situación y sonreía.

Ya casi esta todo listo… pronto empezara- dijo una voz a travez de la inmensidad del Universo.

Y observo la reunión de poderes que le brindarían la victoria, más ahora que ambas partes habían terminado con la reunión de fuerzas y empezaban la parte táctica.

Y una risa se escucho.

Continuara.

Por fin lo seguí, lo había dejado algo abandonado, pero decidid cortar por lo sano para que a partir del próximo capitulo empiece la guerra y poder apresurarme en seguir el fic lo mas pronto posible o de lo contrario me atorare, en el próximo se hará la reunión informativa y se harán algunos pequeños flashback para complementar la historia.

Espero no les haya decepcionado.

Suerte


	15. Capitulo 13: Primeras hostilidades

TODOS VS SUPERMAN PRIME

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 13: Primeras hostilidades.**

**Nota: Algunos personajes se dirá entre paréntesis como y por que están allí**

Archivos de la Baticueva

Análisis de los humanos provenientes del que Access llama Tierra OP1245.

Sus cualidades físicas superan las de los humanos comunes de nuestra Tierra, la chica, Nami, posee una resistencia y habilidad nata equivalente a la de un atleta de nivel olímpico, deduzco que su mundo debe de estar irradiado de una mayor gravedad, además, esa chica, posee la habilidad de poder sentir los cambios de clima, la ultima revisión demostró que su habilidad se incremento al entrar en este universo.

En lo referente al chico, Monkey D. Luffy, su cuerpo parece haber sufrido alguna especie de transmutación mágica, aunque el afirma ser de goma, su cuerpo sigue teniendo propiedades altamente humanas, y aunque comento que el agua de mar y una extraña piedra llamada Kairozeki lo debilitan, he comprobado que el agua de mar de este universo no le afecta, debe de ser algo similar a la kriptonita en el caso de Superman, la de otro universo no lo afecta, lo que he podido notar, es que su sistema circulatorio esta levemente dañado, ese chico debe de tener alguna especie de mal que lo esta matando lentamente, no le auguro mas de 5 años de vida, al parecer su estancia en este universo incremento el daño físico que ya tiene. Le pediré al Doctor Midnight y a Alan Scott que lo mantengan vigilado.

La altiva mujer, Boa Hancock, me costo un poco de trabajo analizar sus datos, pero aparentemente su cuerpo genera una fuerte cantidad de Feromonas, de manera muy similar a Pamela Isley, al parecer una parte de sus poderes transmutadores derivan de ello mismo, al momento de que alguien es afectado por dichas feromonas y muestra interés en ella, puede ser transformado en piedra, aunque también posee habilidades para hacer eso mismo sin tener que usar las feromonas, pero en un rango menor, su poder físico es equiparable al que llego a poseer Conner Kent en sus primeras apariciones, lo que me indica que es especialmente fuerte y peligrosa, pero considero que Diana podrá contenerla sin problemas si se ve en la necesidad.

El sujeto Crocodile, sus capacidades son bastante interesantes, lo mantendré en vigilancia hasta que pueda analizar sus capacidades por completo.

…

Tierra 1.

Salón de la Justicia.

Access miraba con calma al grupo que había reunido… suspiro… aunque eran poderosos… no sabia si podrían detener a Prime aun con todos peleando a la vez.

Bien… antes de pasar a analizar nuestros planes creo que debemos de presentarnos quienes ya estamos aquí reunidos- dijo Access con seriedad.

Superman de Tierra 1, el mejor de los héroes de este universo…

Tony Stark de la Tierra 616, líder de los Mighty Avengers…

Steve Rogers de la Tierra 1610. Gran líder y héroe también conocido como Capitán América…

Vegeta, representante de la Tierra D428, príncipe de los Saiyajin y gran guerrero…

Edward Elric, representante de la Tierra 60 F, alquimista destacado y sumamente hábil…

…y claro el representante de la Tierra 61 F… Edward Elric…

Jinbei de la Tierra OP1245…

Docko de Libra, representante de la Tierra 8012…

Tsunade del Universo 4621 N…

Kisuke Urahara del Universo 6661 B…

(Se preguntaran que hacen Tsunade y Urahara aquí… bueno, de Tsunade, diré que cuando Access fue de regreso por Naruto fue justo cuando Pein atacaba Konoha… por lo que tuvo que permitir que Thor y Cap Marvel intervinieran… resultado, Pein se fue de Konoha sin destruirla, mas tarde se llevaron a Naruto y Tsunade… en el caso de Urahara, cuando fueron por Ichigo, Access considero que de momento necesitaba a alguien menos pasional para poder servir como representante de su mundo)

Y por ultimo, Misato Katsuragi representante del Universo 445 N… (Access la recogió haciendo equipo con Superman y Sentry… quienes tuvieron que encargarse de derrotar un Ángel)

Bien, por el momento son ustedes a los únicos que necesito para empezar a organizar nuestra defensa- dijo Access mientras que se sentaba –Ya les he contado todo lo que sabemos acerca de Prime, espero que estén conscientes de él problema en el que estamos- dijo Access.

Nosotros ya hemos luchado antes contra Prime, es demasiado poderoso para poder derrotarlo con medidas comunes- dijo Superman.

Hum… silo que comentan es cierto, ¿Por qué no traes a mas seres de otros Universos para combatirlo?- preguntó Urahara

Por desgracia, la destrucción provocada por Prime a causado una especie de bloqueo en las barreras multiversales… para él resulta más fácil moverse entre los universos que para nosotros… además… al aparecer esta reuniendo una pequeña armada- dijo Access.

¿Pero por que reuniría un ejército? Por lo que dicen, él solo ya es un problema- dijo Docko algo confundido.

Prime nos lanzo un reto… al parecer se estaba aburriendo… y decidió que era mejor jugar- dijo Superman algo enfadado.

Además… la alianza será solo para contener a aquellos a los que Prime mande en nuestra contra- dijo Access con seriedad –Pero además, los mas poderosos serán unidos en una Amalgama para poder enfrentar a Prime.

¿Amalgama?- preguntó Tsunade.

Es mí poder… puedo fusionar a distintos seres, aumentando sus habilidades y creándoles una historia totalmente nueva- dijo Access.

¡Un momento! ¡Nadie me comento de eso!- exclamo molesto Vegeta.

No hay otra opción, desconocemos si aun con esa opción podamos ganarle a Prime… pero no teman, podre separarlos en cuanto termine- dijo Access

Aun así, hay que emitir alguna especie de alerta al resto de los mundos, si Hulk y ese tal Hades están con él, no sabemos que pueden provocar- dijo Tony algo preocupado.

Es cierto, alguien tiene que coordinar los esfuerzos entre los líderes de cada país y preparar una defensa- dijo el Capitán América.

El poder del cosmos de Athena podría ayudar en eso- dijo Docko.

Tal vez requiera un poco de ayuda- dijo una voz, todos rápidamente voltearon y vieron a Hal Jordan entrando al lugar acompañado por Winry… y uno de los Guardianes del Universo.

¡Winry!- exclamaron ambos Eds mientras que la chica… ya con su insignia ganada, les sonrió.

Hola… te extrañaba Ed- dijo ella sonriendo.

Docko de Libra, nosotros los Guardianes hemos podido observar su universo… y consideramos que la protección de Athena es importante en esta guerra que empieza, Prime ya recluto a Hades y con ese nivel de poder, estaremos en muy serios aprietos- dijo el Guardián.

¿Quién es ese enano?- preguntó Vegeta molesto.

Tenle más respeto, el podría matarte con facilidad- dijo Access con seriedad.

Aun así… ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Ed con curiosidad –Nosotros no somos ni siquiera moscas para él.

Es cierto, y aunque nuestras habilidades de Alquimia son más fuertes en este Universo, no creo que sirvan de mucho contra él- dijo Edward.

En realidad… solo uno de ustedes participara en la amalgama, el otro ayudara con las labores de defensa- dijo Superman.

¿Y que hay de Naruto? Aun con todo lo que ha entrenado y lo que haya aprendido del Sage Mode, no creo que pueda hacer mucho- dijo Tsunade preocupada.

El participara en la Amalgama también, el poder del Kyubi nos será de utilidad- dijo Access.

¿Y que hay de nosotros?- pregunto Jimbe.

Ustedes nos ayudaran con las labores de defensa, Luffy participara en la amalgama- dijo Access.

Bueno, se escucha bien el plan, ¿Pero crees que funcione?- preguntó Urahara.

No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos- dijo Access sonriendo.

En otro plano temporal.

Limbo.

El tiempo es ahora- decía Prime sonriendo, Alex se encontraba junto con Doom y Osborn terminando los arreglos de una maquina, la pequeña Liza se acerco.

Superman… ¿Qué pasara ahora?- preguntó la pequeña, Prime la cargo con dulzura.

Iniciaremos una limpieza cósmica, todos tendremos el mundo que merecemos… y mi pequeña, tu también podrás ser feliz- dijo sonriendo, Liza le sonrió y lo abrazo.

Ten cuidado… no quiero perderte- dijo la pequeña, Prime le sonrió.

No lo harás, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Hades miraba la escena con seriedad.

Señor Hades… eh… Magneto y Alex dicen que están listos- dijo el Psicopirata con algo de cautela, desde lo de Black Adam le tenia cierto odio a los dioses.

Bien vamos- dijo Hades yendo junto con él.

Lelouch miraba lo que acontecía con algo de desconfianza.

Tal vez… fue un error venir aquí- decía él.

Hades llego a donde estaban Magneto, Alex, Doom y Osborn.

Bien, esta todo listo… esto es algo que ellos no se imaginaran- dijo Alex con calma.

Hay que admitir, que esta maquina es bastante bueno- dijo Doom mientras que miraba una especie de enorme portal… y se podían ver las Tierras paralelas.

¿Con cuantas empezamos?- preguntó Osborn sonriendo.

Tierra 616… Tierra 61 F… Tierra OP1245… Tierra 6661 B… y la Tierra 8012… je, no sabrán ni que les pego- dijo Alex sonriendo.

Bien, entonces empecemos- dijo Magneto mientras que se paraba frente al portal y levantaba las manos, Hades se paro a su lado… y empezó a concentrar su cosmos.

Suigetsu y Sasuke miraban la escena.

¿Entonces su plan es usar las habilidades de ese Dios para potenciar el poder del tipo de rojo e invertir los polos de esos mundos?- preguntó Suigetsu, Sasuke sonrió.

Un plan brillante… imagina todo el caos que habrá- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Suigetsu le miro con algo de temor… desde que habían abandonado a Karin en la Tierra 616… Sasuke parecía estar disfrutando mucho las ideas de destrucción masiva que tenían esos tipos.

"Algo me dice que me metí al bando equivocado"- pensó… y entonces

Tierra 616

El claro cielo de medio día se vislumbraba en la ciudad de Nueva York… de pronto… empezó una tormenta eléctrica… la lluvia se soltó con fuerza… y a lo lejos… una enorme ola se acercaba a la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos…

Tierra 61 F

El día que había empezado cálido y soleado… ahora mostraba una escena de pesadilla… de un momento a otro un violento terremoto empezó en Central… enormes cañones empezaron a formarse en Amestris, las ciudades costeras empezaron a sucumbir ante embates de enormes olas y violentos terremotos.

Tierra OP1245

Marineford estaba despedazándose, una ola de 400 metros sepulto la ciudad, Ennies Lobby se despedazaba llevándose a Marines y a muchos presos nuevos al lecho marino… Water 7 ahora estaba sobre una especie de meseta… toda el agua se había desplazado…. Cocoyashi sufría una tormenta de nieve impresionante…

Tierra 6661 B

Karakura estaba sepultada bajo 2 metros de nieve, igual que el resto de Japón, Estados Unidos sufría la devastación a raíz de erupciones volcánicas y violentos terremotos e inundaciones, la mayor parte de Asia estaba en situación de emergencia, Europa y Sudamerica igual…

Tierra 8012

Tormentas azotaban el globo, lugares secos se inundaban y de golpe, lugares con mucha humedad empezaron a secarse… los daños causados eran enormes… las masas continentales se movían… volcanes surgían en medio de ciudades… la muerte rondaba el mundo…

Y todo… paso solo en minutos…

Tierra 1.

Access palideció… Tony se levanto iracundo… Superman estaba sorprendido… Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir miedo… Jimbe estaba asustado… el Capitán América golpeo la mesa… Tsunade sudo frio… Docko solo miraba asombrado lo que pasaba… Ambos Eds solo estaban perplejos al igual que Winry… y Urahara había perdido cualquier expresión de calma… estaba atónito…

Y es que aprovechando una maquina creada entre Iron Man y Batman, se había creado una especie de monitor que les permitiría notar lo que pasaba entre los multiversos… y acababan de ver la destrucción que se cernía entre los mundos…

La imagen desapareció y entonces Alexander Luthor apareció en la pantalla.

"Superman Prime les manda un saludo… espero les parezca justo que ya que ustedes están juntando un gran ejercito contra nosotros… equilibremos las cosas"- dijo Alex sonriendo.

¡Que te propones malnacido!- exclamo furioso el Capitán América.

"¿Yo? Nada, esto es solo una muestra de lo que se viene… prepárense y oren a todos los dioses o santos que conozcan… que es hora de empezar a jugar"- dijo mientras que la imagen volvía a mostrar la devastación de las Tierras.

Debemos de organizar un rescate… Dios… todas esas personas- dijo Superman con tristeza.

Lo sé… y perderemos más si no nos apresuramos- dijo Access.

Permitan que nos hagamos cargo… - dijo el Guardián –Ya he solicitado que los Green Lantern Corps se reorganicen en Oa, podremos enviar a los miembros a sus universos para que apoyen en labores de rescate- dijo con seriedad.

Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo Jimbe.

Entonces movámonos- dijo Hal, miro a Winry y le sonrió –Winry, quédate con tus compañeros.

Pero también soy parte de la corporación… debo de ira a ayudar- dijo la chica con decisión.

Winry- dijo Ed acercándosele, ella le miro y sonrió.

¿Esta segura de eso? Tienes muy poco de ser una Lantern- dijo Hal, Winry miro a Ed y este suspiro sonriéndole.

Claro, tener este poder y no hacer nada con él seria injusto para todos- dijo ella –Solo dame unos minutos.

Claro- dijo Hal mientras que se marchaba, Winry se acerco a Ed y a Edward.

Mientras tanto.

"Je todo esto esta muy bien… tal y como lo pensé la destrucción será inminente… ¡Podre observarlo todo y al fin lograre saber la verdad!"- decía una misteriosa voz mientras que veía como 5 Tierras habían sido completamente desestabilizadas.

Continuara…

Se que no tengo perdón de dios… me tarde mucho, pero es que simplemente no me quedaba el capitulo, sin embargo y gracias a la inspiración dada por mi amigo Maestro Taikun (cuya versión de este fic es increíblemente buena), por fin pude seguirlo.

Je, como verán, decidí que el inicio de las hostilidades sería al más puro estilo Ultimatum, luego explicare por que eligieron esas Tierras y veras como se las ingenian los personajes que se quedaron para sobrevivir, eso si… muchos han muerto en esta primer oleada… espero les agrade el fic y sepan que yo…

¡HE VUELTO!


End file.
